Reflections of Hope
by SailorPerfect
Summary: Amy Stanford was raised as the well bred, distinguished daughter of a Senator and his wife. Gregory Knight is dark, dangerous man who's always lived on the edge and the moment he see's her, he vows she'll be his.....|Complete|.....
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Well here is the next part to the Reflections Trilogy, the story on Amy and Greg. In this fic we'll find out more about Amy, go deeper into who she is and why she became what she is. First we met Serena, the gorgeous woman who never wanted any man to claim her, although in the end she fell in love with Darien, the one person who could handle her. In "Reflections of Hope" we'll see how Serena and Darien do as a married couple, and with another surprise on the way. I worked extra hard to get this fanfic up since I had TONS and I mean, TONS of people E-Mailing me for the first chapter. So I hope you enjoy this fanfic as much as you enjoyed reading "Reflections of Dreams" and will come back for more.   
  
  
Reflections of Hope  
Chapter 1  
Monterey, California  
  
  
In the days following her eighteenth birthday party, she was left alone for sometime. Serena had left to Yale and Lita had left a few days after her to her photography school. Amy had yet to begin school, but she was already feeling the lonliness of being seperated from her two closest friends.  
  
She knew they would see each other again in a few weeks, but even that didn't help. It was the first real time they would be seperated for months, but she had known this day would come for years. They all had there own dreams to follow, there own places to go. Serena would be carrying in her parents footsteps and taking over Carroway Hotels, Lita would be following the wildness in her heart and becoming a photographer, and her....well, she would become something that would make her parents proud.  
  
She wondered sometimes why life had been so easy on Darien. The oldest son of a Senator and his well brought up wife, Darien had always been so cocky, so sure of himself and where he belonged in life. Nothing or no one could ever take that from him, no one could ever make him question himself or the fact that he had to make his parents proud. For him, it had always come naturally. Anything he did, anything he touched, turned to gold.  
  
For her it was different. She did excell in school, only due to the constant studying she did. She was an excellent softball player, Captain of the Team with a dresser full of medals, but that she'd done for her parents as well. She was there daughter, second born and there was much expected from her.  
  
She would do her best to live up to her parents expectations.  
  
She remembered now how her first boyfriend hadn't exactly been perfect. He'd been somewhat of a trouble maker and she'd seen the frown in her father's eyes, the disapproval. It had hurt her to leave him because she had cared for him, but she didn't want her parents disappointment. She wanted them to always be able to say she was there daughter with pride.  
  
Her mother had been confused as to why she had dumped him, saying she had noticed Amy was extremely happy with him. She had been, but that wasn't enough. It would never be enough.  
  
She went down to the beach, sat and watched the waves crash, the sun lift high into the sky and shine down its brutal heat. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, until she heard someone approaching her from behind. She turned to see her older brother Darien coming toward her.  
  
His head was bent against the fierce winds, his dark hair ruffled by it, his hands tucked into his pockets as he made his way to her. Patient, she waited.  
  
"Hey kid."he greeted her, smiling faintly when he settled down next to her.  
  
She knew something was wrong with him, had been wrong with him for the past few days since her party, but she wouldn't push the issue. All she knew was that it had to do with her best friend, Serena."Hey. Nice day."  
  
"Yea, summers coming to an end."frowning deeply, he let his mind wander."So, hows Serena doing?"  
  
Even though he asked casually, she could hear the interest beneathe."She's good. I just talked to her last night. She says its nice over there."  
  
"Nice huh?"he rubbed the back of his neck a moment.  
  
"Darien, how much longer are you going to hide out here?"  
  
He looked at her sharply."Hide? Who's hiding?"he stood and put his back to her."I just wanted to spend some extra time at home for a while."  
  
"Are you on a break from school then?"  
  
"No....no I'm not. I just....oh hell! I'll go back to school then since you can't stand me being here!"he turned to march off, but she stopped him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just curious as to why you've been home since my party and so....I don't know, so touchy."  
  
His blue eyes sharpened, focused on some memory she couldn't see."I have a lot on my mind."he turned and smiled at her."But you don't worry about it, I'm fine. You'll be going to school soon and have your own problems, trust me. I do think its time I went back to school, finished and....."he looked down at his bare feet, kicked up sand."I've been thinking of Europe a lot lately. Maybe I'll head out there."shrugging, her turned and left her.  
  
She watched him go, knowing something had to have happened between him and Serena, but neither of them was saying a word. Serena had bottled up after that night and stayed away from Amy's home. As for Darien, he had been home and broading all the time, unnaturally angry to the point where almost anything set him off.  
  
Sighing, she turned back to the sun, watched the blinding rays another moment, then turned and headed back to her home.  
  
  
  
  
Eight Years Later  
Monterey, California  
  
  
Amy Stanford was rushing through her day. She had several patients she had to see in and out by five, rush home after, then shower and change so she could attend a formal dinner party being thrown by her older brother Darien, and his wife, Serena. Serena had called her to tell her she wanted her and Lita to get there early, that she had something important to tell the both of them, and she wanted them to know before anyone else, even Darien.  
  
Amy had agreed, only because she could tell by the excitement in her friends voice that it was indeed important. Biting back a groan, she had told her she'd be there by six.  
  
She left the office, maintaining a calm exterior as she had handed some files to her secretary, although she had wanted to run as fast as she could out of there. She checked her watch and swore under her breath. 5:25.  
  
She drove home quickly, ran into her apartment, showered and quickly dried her hair, put on a smooth, navy blue gown that clung to her lovely curves, put on diamond earrings and a matching necklace, then applied her makeup very lightly. Slipping into her heels, she grabbed her purse and rushed to her car, rolling her eyes when she checked her watched and it read 6:15.   
  
It wasn't Serena she was worried about. Serena was always 'fashionably late,' as she put it, but Lita was another matter. Lita couldn't stand when someone was late. She paced, she swore, she shouted until she calmed. Knowing Serena, she would indulge her temper and the two of them would have a quick spat before she got there.  
  
She pulled up to her old home, now her brothers and his wife's. She slammed the door shut, and ran inside, making sure first that none of the men who were milling about setting up had seen.  
  
She stepped inside, smoothing her short hair down, looking about for a sign of Serena and Lita. She spotted Darien having a word with the cook, already dressed in his black tux and looking stunningly handsome.  
  
He glanced up, saw her, then pointedly looked at his watch."Your about half an hour late there kid."he called out to her.  
  
Keeping her dignity, especially when most of the help turned to look at her, she walked over to him."Where are Serena and Lita?"  
  
"Outside, in the maze. You know, your guys' favorite spot. They were in the parlor, but I sent them outside when there shouting started to distract everyone."  
  
She sighed."Thats my fault. Lita's angry and Serena-"  
  
"Takes advantage of her temper, I know. She has a way with doing that."his eyes turned dreamy at the thought of her. His wife of five months. His life."You better go stop the fight or they'll be going at it the rest of the night."  
  
She nodded and left him there, heading outside. The moment she stepped outside she heard Lita's voice raised in anger, with Serena's own answering her immediately after. She quickly went into the maze and found them.  
  
Serena was dressed in a snowy white gown, with glittering diamonds that sparkled all over it, diamonds at her ears and neck, her long silvery hair cascading down her back in rippling waves. She looked stunning, like a goddess who had just stepped off of the moon.  
  
Lita was dressed in a deep green, low cut gown, her green eyes shining brilliantly as she shouted at Serena, her hair also hanging down her back, wild and thick. The dress accented her curves, showed them off to there advantage.  
  
Looking at herself, she wondered if she would ever be as gorgeous as Serena or as wild and mysterious as Lita.  
  
Shaking herself, she walked forward."I'm here and I'm so sorry I'm late. You guys look beautiful."she went and gave Lita a quick kiss on the cheek first, felt her nearly vibrating with her anger."Your not mad at me, are you Lita?"she went to Serena and gave her a kiss as well.  
  
"Its in moments like these that I realize what a bitch Serena is! I don't know how-"  
  
"So whats the big news you wanted to tell me and Lita?"Amy smoothly cut her off, taking Lita's arm and leading her to a bench in the maze.  
  
The amusement at there fight quickly left Serena's eyes, replaced with excitement and joy."Oh, you guys aren't going to believe it."she sat with them on the bench, taking one of each of there hands in hers.  
  
"Well, what is it then?"Lita snapped at her. Amy noticed with some amusement that Lita didn't let go of Serena's hand, but instead held on.  
  
"I'm pregnant!"she laughed at the looks on there faces, squeezed there hands in hers."Can you believe it? I'm going to have a baby! Me and Darien!"  
  
"Oh, my God! Congradulations!"laughing herself, Lita hugged her hard.  
  
Amy covered her mouth with her hand a moment, not at all ashamed of the tears that were streaming from her eyes."Oh Serena. Oh!"she hugged her as well, the three of them holding one another and laughing with there joy.  
  
Serena was the first to pull away."I just found out yesterday. I'd had my suspicions, but I wasn't sure so I went to the doctor and he said I was."she put a hand to her flat   
stomache."The moment he told me I felt so....so....I don't know, I felt so many things. I used to think I would never want to get pregnant, but the moment he told me I couldn't even remember why. I was just so happy."she laughed at herself, wiped the tears that had escaped."Oh God, look at us. We've ruined our make up."  
  
"Speak for yourself."Lita's eyes were still glowing."I'm too happy to cry."  
  
"People can cry from happiness as well."Amy said, wiping her tears.  
  
"Sure they can."  
  
"Come on, lets go fix our make up. There's no way I'm going to the party looking smeared."Serena led them back inside and upstairs to her bathroom. She took out her make up and began handing some to Amy."I need my own bathroom since Darien says I take up too much room. I'd rather have it that way anyway."  
  
"When are you going to tell him?"Amy smoothly applied compact, then brushed across the eyeshadow.  
  
"Tonight. I just wanted to tell you guys first."Serena expertly repaired her make up, snapping her compact shut and putting it away."After the party, I think. I mean, I just don't want to tell him during the party cause then he'll go crazy and start telling everyone and...well you know guys know what I mean."  
  
"Unfortunately I know exactly what you mean."Amy said.  
  
Lita considered the idea."I could get you back for that fight and let it slip to him."  
  
Serena turned on her."You wouldn't!"  
  
"Your right, I wouldn't. Thats something you have to tell him, not me. But its a nice idea."Lita tapped her finger against Serena's nose."I'll be sure to keep it in mind the rest of the night blondie."  
  
"So where is Ken now Serena?"Amy quickly cut in, hoping to distract them from another fight.  
  
"Tokyo. Again. The executive directors are always complaining out there, so I sent him. He likes to go anyway because he stops by Milan on the way back."she glared at Lita another moment, then looked back at Amy with a beautiful smile."Guess who's coming tonight?"  
  
"Who?"Amy checked herself in the bathroom mirror once more before they headed out, smoothing her short cap of black hair.  
  
"Always the gossip queen."Lita commented, watching the two of them primp.  
  
"Gregory Knight."Serena pointedly ignored Lita."You remember him, Darien's friend. He came a couple of months ago, then left back for Europe because he had a few loose ends he needed to take care of. He's back again and this time for good."  
  
Amy remembered him. Ken and Darien both described him as dark and dangerous, a mysterious man, yet also a reliable one who had earned both there respect. He had left before she could meet him and she hadn't even thought of him once since then.  
  
"Well thats good to hear."she picked up her purse and followed them out, the three women walking down to the hall and the stairs together."I'm glad I'll finally be able to meet him."  
  
"I think he's perfect for you Am."Serena studied her friend, recalling Greg in her mind with a small smile. The man was absolutely gorgeous, tall and dark, built as tough as a rock, and dangerous, which was even better. Amy only went out with polished, snotty men that she couldn't stand half the time. It was time for her to let go and have a fling with someone like Greg."Maybe the two of you could go out sometime."  
  
Lita also pictured Greg in her mind from when she had last seen him and grinned. The man was as handsome as sin."Yea, that sounds like a good idea."  
  
"No thanks you guys, but I'm already seeing someone. Didn't I tell you guys? His name's Dr. Thomas Harding. His father and mother were also doctors and extremely well known. There retired now but-"she stopped when Lita yawned and Serena giggled."Does he sound that boring?"  
  
"Oh no. I mean, he sounds better then that last guy you were dating. What was his name Serena?"Lita squinted her eyes and tried to remember."He was the Chairman of   
the University or something, wasn't he?"  
  
"Sidney Parcel."Serena quickly supplied."The most handsome, but boring professor."  
  
"Sidney was a smart, distinguished man."Amy said stiffly, then seeing the grins on each of there faces, relaxed."Ok, so he did bore me a time or two."  
  
"I think Greg's what the doctor ordered."Lita nodded, spotting him at the bottom of the stairs with Darien, the two talking and laughing."And here he is."she went before them."Greg, hot stuff, look at what you do for a tux."  
  
"Lita."he grinned, so quick and gorgeous, Amy had to blink a moment."Your looking beautiful, as usual."he kissed her cheek, then turned to Serena."Ah, the one I let get away. Your lucky you found her first Darien or I would have stolen her from right under your nose."he kissed her on the cheek as well.  
  
"Who says you don't still have a chance?"Serena purred, laughing when Darien narrowed his eyes on her."Look at him, isn't he cute? I always manage to get his back up."she gave her husband a quick, smacking kiss.  
  
Amy managed to compose herself before he turned to her. She had had a moment to study him as he had exchanged quick hellos with her friends. He was tall, the same height as her brother, and built like a fighter. His hair was short and black, his eyes just as dark, the features of his face strong and sharp, giving him a dangerous, almost violent look. He had, quite literally, taken her breath away.  
  
When he turned and saw her, she saw the quick surprise in those dark eyes, the flash of interest, then watched them darken with something she wasn't sure she wanted to recognize. Darien had already told her he was a boatbuilder, one of the best, and also a man who had lived the fast life for many years in Europe, making money by racing his boats. He wasn't her type in the least, even if he was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen.  
  
"Oh Greg, meet my little sister Amy. Amy, this is Gregory Knight."Darien said, still eyeing Serena as she smiled innocently at him.  
  
She held out her hand."Its a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard only good things from everyone."  
  
He took her hand and to her shock, raised it to his lips and kissed it softly, gently."I'd heard of you too, but no one told me how lovely you are."  
  
Serena and Lita were delighted, but Darien was frowning deeply, distracted from Serena now.  
  
Amy smoothly took her hand back, kept the smile plastered to her face even as the room seemed to suddenly become hot."Thank you, thats kind of you to say."  
  
"Its not kindness, its honesty. Are you seeing anyone?"he took a step closer, angled his head at her even as Serena managed to drag Darien onto the dance floor before he said something and embaressed Amy.  
  
Lita snuck away as well, winking at Amy, who was now stuck with this tall, dark man."I'm sorry, but thats a personal question, Mr. Knight."  
  
He raised a brow at her."Mr. Knight? Call me Greg. And I don't think its too personal. It will benefit me if your not."  
  
She stiffened her back, let her eyes cool."Since you insist on knowing, yes I am. So please don't embaress either of us more by continuing with this."  
  
"Embaress? I'm not embaressed. Are you?"she was a lovely, cool one, he thought. He was used to women like.....well, like Lita. Full of wildness and fire. But there was something about Amy Stanford and the way she looked down her nose at him. The moment he had seen her he had been enchanted. Her eyes were large, a deep blue like Darien's, her skin the color of ivory, her lips small and pink, her nose small as well. She was slim, but the dress she wore showed what killer curves she had.  
  
She watched his eyes move up and down, bit back the urge to want to cover herself. Instead she kept her eyes on his."I don't embaress that easily. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other friends who are here and I'd like to speak with."she turned and walked away, heading over to some friends she recognized from highschool.  
  
He followed her and gripped her arm, leading her onto the dance floor and sweeping her into a waltz before she could blink."WHAT are you doing?!"  
  
"Dancing with you. Now we can get to know each other better, like I'm hoping."he grinned down at her.  
  
She didn't like this, handling a man like him. She was used to sophisticated men who were always gentlemen, who never surprised her."Your a rude man Mr. Knight."  
  
"Greg. I told you my name's Greg. Make use of it."he smoothly led her across the dance floor, spinning them both to the melodeic music."I like the way you fit in my arms."  
  
She gave him a look."I must say I'm surprised you can waltz."satisfied when the grin faltered, she smiled at him.  
  
"The sophisticated society bitch."he smirked at her when she glared at him, shocked."Its all right. I like them fiesty."  
  
"I don't care what you like."she hissed, completely insulted by what he had called her.  
  
Just then Serena and Darien came to a stop next to them, Darien still frowning as he held his wife in his arms."Are you two getting along?"Serena asked, her voice sweet.  
  
Amy opened her mouth to say no, but Greg cut her off."Amy was just agreeing to dinner with me."  
  
Serena grinned."Thats good to hear. Amy knows all of the wonderful restaurants in Monterey, she can help you find one that will satisfy the both of you."when she saw Darien begin to speak, she quickly took over and led them away.  
  
"Why did you tell them that?"she bit out, teeth clenched. When she noticed some people were beginning to watch them with curiousity, she smiled at them, making sure they thought nothing was wrong.  
  
"Darien always described you as if you were this angel, this etheral being who had done the world a favor by being born."he studied her profile, which was busy smiling at others, and gave him a moment to study how perfectly lovely she was."I think he was right."  
  
"Don't try to flatter me, I'm NOT going to dinner with you. I'm already seeing someone and--oh! There he is now."she watched Thomas walk in, dressed in a tux, his golden hair smoothed back and his green eyes searching the room for her. When he saw her he smiled, gave her a little wave."I have to go. I'm terribly sorry to cut this dance short, but Thomas is here. It was a pleasure meeting you Greg, and I hope to God to never have to see you in the future."pushing back when he refused to let her go, she turned and walked off the dance floor to where Thomas waited.  
  
"You look stunning Amy, as always."he greeted her, bending to kiss her cheek."Who was that you were dancing with?"  
  
"Oh, a friend of Darien's. No one important. Thomas, I'm glad you were able to come."she tucked her hand through his arm, the two beginning to stroll out of the ballroom and outside to where the maze was.  
  
Greg watched them go, the golden couple, outside into the night. It pissed him off to see her with someone of her own social standing and to know it was where she belonged. Women like her didn't even glance twice at men like him.  
  
The son of a wife beater and alcoholic. The son of a fishermen and a waitress.  
  
No, rich women like her never looked at men like him.  
  
Still, that gave him an advantage. He was no gentlemen, he was no rich, society prick. He was who he was and she would take him, no matter how hard she pushed. He wouldn't let her turn her back on him.   
  
Following them out into the night, he strode over to them, delighted when Amy's eyes widened."Hey, you left me hanging in there."  
  
Thomas turned, frowning."I'm sorry?"  
  
"The lady and I were dancing and she ditched me to run out here with you. Not very polite, don't you think?"Greg noticed a blonde, dressed in a black, clinging dress, sidle up next to them. Her eyes were on him.  
  
"Amy, darling, you must introduce me to your friend."she purred, her blue eyes smoky and staring right into his.  
  
"Yea, Amy, you must."amused by the narrowing of Amy's eyes, he grinned at the blonde.  
  
"Barbie, meet Gregory Knight. Greg, this is Barbara Clooney."her voice was stiff as she spoke, unnatural anger coming when she saw how Greg and Barbie admired one another.  
  
"Its a pleasure to meet you Gregory."she held her hand out for him to kiss.  
  
Amy took some satisfaction when he took her hand and merely shook it."Pleasure's all mine. You two old friends?"  
  
"Friends? Oh yes, Amy and I go way back."Barbie's smile was razor sharp when she looked at Amy.  
  
Thomas excused himself when his beeper went off, going back inside to make a phone call. Amy watched him go with some regret, although she had known he was on call.   
  
"Barbie and I are not friends Greg. I have the unfortunate luck of having known her half my life."Amy fingered her diamond necklace, hoping Lita or Serena would come   
and save her.  
  
He ran his tongue around his teeth, watched Barbie turn red with anger."Well that changes things."  
  
Lita came to Amy's side, grinning already."Barbie, you little bitch. Who the hell made the mistake of inviting you?"she spoke with total sweetness.  
  
Serena came to stand on Amy's other side."It certainly wasn't me. Or Darien."she angled her head, her silvery hair falling over her shoulder."Invited yourself again Barb?"  
  
"You bitch. All of you."she whispered vehemently, her nails digging into her palms."Your all just jealous of me. You always have been."  
  
"Ooooooh."the three women said at the same time, none noticing when Darien came to stand beside Greg and watch the little cat fight."Were jealous of her now. Jealous of what exactly? Lets see, the way you still try and throw yourself at Darien, with no success."Lita tapped her finger against her temple, pondering.  
  
"Or the amount of times you've managed to walk down the aisle, always letting it end in happily ever divorce?"Serena added with a smirk.  
  
"Or is it that you always picked up on our left overs? There's Chad Henry...."Amy counted him on her finger.  
  
"Oh, and don't forget Charles, your ex Am."Lita nodded.  
  
"And Sidney Parcel too."Serena said.  
  
"And then there was Samuel Radcliffe."Amy smiled at Barbie when she turned even redder.  
  
"Those men sought me out when the three of you couldn't satisfy them."she shot back.  
  
"Honey, there's not a man from Monterey to the ends of the earth who wouldn't rather have one of us over you."Serena winked at her, deliberately enflaming her anger.  
  
Trying to maintain some dignity, she turned back to Greg."Here's my card."she handed it to him, smiling all the while."Give me a call so we can become better aquainted."with one last glare to the three women, she turned and left them there.  
  
"Three against one. Not very fair odds."Greg commented.  
  
"Fair enough for us."Lita elbowed Amy."You gonna let Barbie get a hold on Greg?"she whispered to her.  
  
"He's not mine to hold."relief washed through her when Thomas returned."Thomas."  
  
"I have to go."grim now, he ran a hand down Amy's short cap of hair."I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."  
  
She nodded."Its ok."  
  
He bent and kissed her cheek."I'll call you tomorrow."turning, he left her there with them.  
  
"Looks like your boyfriend ditched you."Greg bent to whisper in her ear.  
  
"He was called into work."she snapped."Serena, Darien, I think I'll be heading home as well. I've had a long day and I have another long one ahead tomorrow."  
  
"Go home and get some rest kid. Don't be wearing yourself out."Darien said.  
  
"Am, Lita and I will come by and get you for lunch tomorrow."Serena told her.  
  
"All right, I'll see you guys tomorrow."she touched each of there arms, then without even a glance to Greg, turned and walked back into the house.  
  
"She's something, isn't she?"Lita said when Greg watched her leave.  
  
"Yea, she's something. A real, snotty-"he cut off when Darien cleared his throat."A very kind, cool person. She's lovely."  
  
"Maybe the two of you will run into each other again."Serena wiggled her brows at him.  
  
He grinned."Maybe we will."  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy was running through her last session with a young, teenage girl who had suicidal tendencies. The girl was making progress, after weeks of weekly visits and perscription drugs Amy had prescribed her. She walked her out, smiling and telling her she would see her the next week just as Serena and Lita walked in, arguing as always.  
  
"Give me just a second."she went back into her office, took the girl's file and gave it to her secretary, then picked up her purse and left with her friends."Where are we   
eating? On the wharf, as usual?"  
  
"Of course. Unless you want something different."Lita pointed toward her own car, a dodge truck she had just purchased."Were taking mine."  
  
"A truck. I told you to get the jeep instead."Serena climbed in, Amy behind her."This truck is too big."  
  
"I clicked with this guy."she gunned the motor."So Amy, what did you think of Greg?"  
  
"He's a rude, concieted, arrogant man."she immediately shot back.  
  
"And a gorgeous, dangerous, lip smacking one as well."Serena added.  
  
"He's not my type."  
  
"He's better then your usual type."Lita clenched her teeth when someone cut her off on the streets, purposely speeded up and rolled her window down to begin shouting at them.  
  
"Now that we've lost Lita to the everyday problems of road rage, lets continue this between you and me."Serena said cheerfully, even as Lita took the truck up to ninety an hour."Why not just have a quick fling with Greg?"  
  
Amy gaped at her."Are you hearing yourself? I barely know him. I just met him yesterday!"  
  
She waved her hand, took a moment to glare at Lita when she swerved the truck dangerously close to the person she was arguing with."That doesn't matter. If its bothering you that you barely met, then spend some time with him, get to know him. You'll like what you find, trust me."  
  
"I'm already seeing Thomas."Amy reminded her, becoming a little worried when Lita began shouting curses and giving them the finger."Hhmm, maybe we should calm her down."  
  
"Don't do that, she's in her element. Anyway, Thomas is boring and I don't think it would break his heart if you told him you didn't want to see him anymore. You've been dating for what? Five weeks?"  
  
"Four."she muttered, annoyed with her friends for putting her in this situation. She wasn't dense enough to not admit that she had been extremely attracted to him, but the man was NOT her type. At all.  
  
"Stupid son of a bitch."Lita hissed when she came up to the wharf and had to park, watched the man she had been fighting with speed away."If we hadn't come up to the restaurant, I would have fried his ass."  
  
"You did fine Lita, you nearly ran him off the road there."Serena patted her arm, then climbed out of the truck behind Amy.   
  
Once they were seated, had ordered and were sipping there drinks, Serena spoke."Oh, you won't imagen how crazy Darien went when I told him about the baby."  
  
"What did he say?"Amy asked.  
  
"He's thrilled, but now he wants me to cut back on my hours at the office and as soon as it becomes a problem, I can't travel anywhere. Its cute that he's suddenly   
become so protective, but God, I know in a couple of weeks he'll be driving me insane."she tossed her hair over her shoulder."But I'm happy. His worry gives me an advantage I can use against him."  
  
"Yea, you would think of something like that."Lita saw a tall, dark haired man eyeing her and decided she liked what she saw herself. She smiled back at him.  
  
"Enough about me though, I want to hear what you thought of Greg, Amy."Serena and Lita both leaned toward her.  
  
"I already told you guys what I thought of him."  
  
"What about how handsome he is?"Serena pressed.  
  
"Handsome?"Lita snorted."The man is gorgeous!"she jabbed a finger at her friend."You better not even say you don't agree."  
  
She sipped from her wine."All right, so he is quite breathtaking."  
  
"Breathtaking huh?"Lita clucked her tongue."Yea, he did leave you bug eyed yesterday when you first saw him."  
  
"He did not!"embaressed because Lita had seen that, she whispered meekly,"Was it that obvious?"  
  
"Only if you looked, and I did."  
  
"So your attracted to him then. And he's obviously attracted to you. Whats the problem?"Serena rolled her eyes."Oh I forgot about that doctor."  
  
"I respect Thomas too much to do anything like that to him."but just the thought of Greg and those dark eyes of his had chills moving up her spine.  
  
"Uhg, you and your boring men you just love to date. But then I guess there's not much we can do about it, is there?"sighing and glaring at her friend, she looked past her and noticed Darien's boatshed, a new sign above it now. Stanford and Knight. Perhaps Greg was there, she mused, and it would be in there favor that he came out.  
  
"See that guy at the bar? What do you think of him?"Lita asked, pointing to the man who kept turning to glance at her.  
  
Amy studied him."Good looking guy."  
  
"Yea, maybe I'll go over and introduce myself. I haven't gotten any for a couple of months now because of work."  
  
"Greg!"Serena suddenly yelled out, waving to him when walked out of the warehouse. Satisfied when he spotted them and began heading over, she grinned at Amy."Here he comes."  
  
"Wow, all of this seems pretty de-ja-vue. Didn't we just do this with you and Darien almost a year ago?"Lita asked.   
  
"Your right, we did. Its nice how some things just fall into place, isn't it? Greg, I'm surprised to see you."Serena spoke, bending to kiss his cheek."How are you?"  
  
"I should ask how you are. Darien told me you two are expecting a surprise in another six months. Congradulations."  
  
"Thanks, its something were all happy about. Especially Amy."smoothly, she shifted his attention."Aren't you Am?"  
  
"Of course I am, you know that."annoyed because Greg's dark eyes were focused solely on her, she shifted in her seat."Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"No, you don't."he leaned against the railing to where they sat, the sun shining down on him, his muscles glistening with sweat."You look beautiful."  
  
Lita and Serena both grinned when Amy flushed a shade of pink."Please don't tell me things like that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it makes me uncomfortable."  
  
Considering that thought, he waited when the waiter came and brought them there orders, serving them then leaving them alone once again. He spoke just as she stabbed her salad with her fork."How about after this lunch you come over to the boatshed? I could show you around."  
  
"I've already seen it, Darien showed me."  
  
"But Greg hasn't shown you. Let him Am, come on. Don't be such a flake."Serena gave Greg a wink, letting him know she was on his side.  
  
"Unless your afriad or something."Lita raised a brow at her."Or you think he wants to show you around for some other reason then the truth."  
  
Cornered and hating it, she snapped,"Fine, but not until after I'm done."  
  
"Thats a good girl."Serena patted her hand.  
  
"All right, I'll be waiting. Till then."with another slow grin for her, he turned and left them alone there.  
  
Lita sighed as he walked away, the wife beater he wore streaked with sweat and plastered to the muscles of his back and shoulders."What a man."  
  
"If you think he's so gorgeous, then why don't you go out with him?"Amy mumbled, sulking.  
  
"Because he's not my type, he's yours."she laughed when Amy stared at her in disbelief."Isn't that right Serena?"  
  
"Absolutely. He and Lita would have killed each other within a week if they were to go out. But you and him, well thats a different story. Opposites attract, after all."  
  
"I can't go out with him."she snapped, glaring at the warehouse he had disappeared into."And I won't have a fling with him either."  
  
"Thats what you say now, but I think Greg will change your mind."Lita and Serena both grinned at one another as Amy frowned with worry, sipping her wine and thoughtful to what they were saying.  
  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 2!!~sailorperfect@yahoo.com 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: here's chapter two, many people seem to be excited for this chapter to come out. I worked hard and trust me, I did take my time since I was working on several other stories at the same time. I hope your all enjoying this, I think the "Reflections Trilogy" has to be some of the funnest times I've had in writing. There will be some explicit love making in this fanfic, some of you might not like it, but thats life. Remember that I like to base my stories on what would happen in reality, not what we would want too happen. So read on and E-Mail me what you think.  
  
  
Reflections of Hope  
Chapter 2  
  
Biting her lip, she stepped into the shadows of the boatshed, where she could hear machines at work and smell the scent of men   
sweating in the air. She'd been here before with Darien, he'd shown her and Lita around, but then it had been different. It had been safe.  
  
It was completely different now that she was coming to visit Greg. His invitation had been innocent enough, but she knew what his true   
intentions were beneathe the dark eyes, beneathe the smirk that had come to his lips.  
  
Those eyes of his bothered her more then she cared to admit. There was something in them that made her feel flustered, as if something   
crawled up her back on spiders legs.  
  
She wouldn't allow a man like him to frighten her. Men like him had never frightened her before. She'd come across several in her life,   
back in highschool or on the beachs when she and Lita came down in there bikinis, hoping for some sun and relaxation. There whistles and   
leers had amused Lita, but she had raised her nose to them, not even sparing them a glance.  
  
Firm on not allowing this man make her want to run in retreat, she walked through the warehouse, smiling now and again to some men   
she knew personally through Darien. When she reached his office, she halted for a moment, smoothing her pale, blue skirt down and   
adjusting her white blouse.  
  
She took a moment to study him, standing with his back to her as he spoke on the phone, arguing in what she understood as Italian.   
Surprised he actually spoke it, she stood there snapping her mouth open and shut, until she finally stepped in, stepping forward and waiting   
as he spoke.  
  
"Grazie, grazie. In nessun modo, cioe mio piacere. Vedere di nuovo. Addio."pressing a button on the reciever, he re-replaced the phone   
against his ear."Stanford and Knight."he was quiet, listening as Amy inched closer."Bella, come sta?"his chuckle was soft, dark."Inffati   
amore? Um....avere a una donna."his tone softened considerably."Lei perfetto."he winced and Amy could hear a woman shouting   
now."Rincrescere bella. Forse-"he stopped, holding the reciever from his ear when she hung up."Well shit."  
  
"And who was that?"she took another step inside, smiled serenely at him when he turned to look at her."An italian lover?"  
  
He put the phone down on his desk."Cammilla was an excellent italian lover, but very high maintenance."he cocked a brow when Amy's   
lips tightened."Something wrong?"  
  
She lifted her chin."I'm just surprised you know Italian. I didn't think a man like you would know anthing except how to order people   
around."  
  
He crossed his strong arms over his chest, considering her."I picked it up here and there. It comes in handy knowing what people are   
saying around you, especially when you live around them and have to put up with them everyday."  
  
"I'm assuming Italian is all you were able to pick up then."  
  
"Narrow minded, aren't you? I know a little of this, a little of that. Scire circa Latin? Hinc melior quia tibi?"satisfied with her shocked look,   
he continued."Or maybe Greek. Nai'? Ti ka'nete? E'tsi ke e'tsi? Then there's French. Poser te croire eh bien? Vouloir davantage?"  
  
Annoyed with him now and feeling like an idiot herself, she held up a hand."There's no need to continue. You've proved your point."she   
arched a delicate brow."How about German?"  
  
"Unter uns gesagt, du bist das exotschste, schoen Frau ich haben je traf."he whispered quietly, his eyes darkening with his words.  
  
She looked down when she would have blushed."Thank you."  
  
This time his eyes widened."I see you have a few surprises as well."  
  
"I had years of schooling. I have to agree it does help to know what people are saying, especially when most of them are your family   
members."she looked back up at him."I understood most of what you were saying."  
  
"Look Amy, I know what else your thinking. A guy like me, actually being able to pick up a few languages. I'm full of surprises."he wiggled   
his brows."Maybe you'd like to find out what other things I've got up my sleeve."  
  
Unable to help herself, she laughed."You are different then I thought you would be."  
  
Seeing his advantage, he rounded the desk and stood before her, watching how she reacted to his body."I could make you believe I'm a   
good guy, that my past is clean and my future planned."he grinned at her, quick and gorgeous."But all of that isn't true. I'm a dangerous man   
Amy and if you weren't the least bit afraid of me I'd be worried."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you like instilling fear into the women who interest you."she took a deliberate step back."I came here for a reason,   
remember?"  
  
"Honey, I won't let you down."he grabbed her into his arms and kissed her to her further shock.  
  
God, it was unlike any kiss she'd ever felt. All the other men she'd been with and dated had been so reserved, so calm and cool when   
they had touched her, even in bed. But Greg was so obviously different. The man was kissing her as if his life depended on it, as if she was   
the only woman alive and only she could satisfy his hunger. His lips were rough, his tongue like a demon, and his hands. Oh God, his   
hands.  
  
Without realizing it, her own hands had come up and were gripping his shirt, her nails digging into the muscles of his back as he   
deepened the kiss, took it far enough to have them both panting.  
  
When he pulled back he touched his forehead to hers, had to take a moment to catch his breath."Damn....Goddamn."was all he   
managed.  
  
At his words she came back to herself, shoved at him, only to have his arms lock tight around her."How DARE you? Let me go this   
instant! I should have known you would try and take by force the first chance you got!"  
  
"Force? Was I the only one in that kiss? YOU were sucking my tongue down your throat."when her struggles halted and she stared at   
him in disbelief, he roared with laughter.  
  
"You have some nerve! Let me go right now! The men who work here work for MY brother and none of them will hesitate in coming to my   
aid, so let me-"  
  
"And they also work for me now."he reminded her, bringing a hand up to toy with the ends of her dark hair."You know, most women can't   
pull off this kind of hair cut."he leaned in and nuzzled her earlobe."You pull it off just fine honey."  
  
She refused to acknowledge the way chills ran up her spine at his touch."Let me go now. I mean it. I didn't come here because I thought   
you were going to jump me the first chance you got."  
  
"Last time I checked, I was alive and I was male."but he did back off now, letting her go and tucking his hands into the back of his jeans   
so he wouldn't be tempted to reach for her again.  
  
Using her dignity as a cloak, she straightened her clothes, smoothing her hair back down where he had run his hands through."I'll be   
leaving now."ignoring the way he had tensed up after releasing her, she turned and marched out of his office.  
  
He stood there a moment, cursing under his breath, then followed her out, heading outside where she waited to cross the street to where   
Serena and Lita stood, waiting for her."Hey honey, your not going to leave mad, are you?"  
  
She stared straight ahead, spearing the light with a glare when it remained green."I have to get back to work now. I don't have time to   
stay here and argue with you."  
  
He hooked his thumbs in the front of his jeans, studied her profile, the tightly clenched jaw."I guess I can understand why your so mad."  
  
"Can you?"she glanced at where Lita and Serena stood, Serena standing back and listening as Lita flirted with the man who had been   
eyeing her inside the restaurant.  
  
"Sure I can. You liked the kiss and thats pissing you off. But I think whats really pissing you off is that your so attracted to a guy like me, a   
peasant like me."  
  
The fact that he had hit the mark so easily and so precisely unnerved her. Determined not to let him make her angry again, she gave   
him a sweet smile."Greg, darling. I feel NOTHING for you."the light finally changed and she walked across the street quickly, leaving him   
grinning behind her.  
  
Serena came to her when she approached them."So? How did it go?"  
  
"The man is insufferable."she muttered, pushing past Serena to climb into Lita's truck.  
  
Serena followed and climbed in after her, while Lita gave her number to the man, then walked around the side to climb in as   
well."Insufferable huh?"she clucked her tongue."Hhmm, those are always the best one's."  
  
"How'd it go with Greg?"Lita turned the truck on, fastening her seat belt, then going out into traffic.   
  
"Amy says he's insufferable."Serena put in when Amy crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window of the truck.  
  
"I like Greg. Whats so insufferable about him?"Lita's green eyes lit, narrowed on her friend."Oh I get it. I get it."  
  
"Get what?"Amy sniffed, still insulted that he had kissed her and she had actually enjoyed it.  
  
"The guy did something that you liked, but the fact that you liked it pissed you off."  
  
Serena turned on Amy, her blue eyes wide."Did he? What did he do Amy? Did he kiss you?!"  
  
"What makes you believe that-"  
  
"Don't try denying it pal, we know you too well."Lita cut her off, turning to flash her a quick grin."So? Spill it."  
  
She knew it would be childish to continue feeling this way and that was one thing she was NOT. She took Serena's hand in hers, gripped   
it."He kissed me."  
  
"I knew it!"Lita shouted, delighted with Greg."Keep going, we want details!"  
  
"There are not other details. He kissed me, I left. That was that."  
  
"Oh yea, and I'm sure you didn't like it."Serena said sarcastically, rolling her eyes."Any woman with blood in her veins would react to a   
kiss from a man like that."  
  
"I can't believe your speaking like this when your married to my brother."  
  
"I love Darien, but I'm not dead either. I DO have eyes."her hand curled around Amy's, held."You did like it, didn't you? Thats why your so   
worried."  
  
"I'm not worried. I don't know why-"  
  
"Am, come on. Its us. We've always been able to be honest with each other."  
  
She knew the truth in those words, but there was one thing she'd never been able to tell anyone. The fact that she would only marry   
someone of her own standing, that she would make her parents proud of her in her career and in her choice for a husband."I can't do this   
with Greg."she whispered.  
  
Serena and Lita glanced at one another, eyebrows raised."Why not? Greg's a hot guy, he has a steady job. Darien and Ken both think   
highly of him."Serena said, confused.  
  
"I just can't. I mean, I....I can't."  
  
"Am, whats wrong? What is it your not saying?"Lita asked quietly.  
  
"There's nothing I'm not saying. Can we please just drop this issue?"  
  
They drove back the rest of the way in silence.  
  
She went back to work, focused on her patients, ended the day with a minor headache and a strong desire to go home and take a nice,   
long bath. Instead she arrived at her apartment to find a message from Thomas, saying he would be over to pick her up later for dinner.  
  
Unbearably tired, she showered and dressed, arranged her hair and put light make up on. She was placing her coat on the living room   
sofa when her phone rang.  
  
Walking over, she picked it up."Hello?"  
  
"Amy."it was Thomas, sounding grim."I'm not going to be able to make it. I just wanted to call and tell you. One of my patients is critical,   
I'm going to have to go into surgery. I'm sorry sweetheart."  
  
She let out a long sigh, sat back on the sofa."Its all right Thomas. Your patients come first."  
  
"I knew you'd understand. I'll call you tomorrow. Hopefully we can reschedule this. Have a good night."  
  
She hung the phone up, frustrated with him. Normally, she didn't become even the least bit angry, but today she couldn't help the way   
she felt. Perhaps it was because she'd had a somewhat bad day, or because she had a headache.  
  
Or because she couldn't stop thinking of Greg.  
  
Deciding she wasn't going to just sit around at home feeling sorry for herself, she grabbed her coat and purse, slamming out of the   
apartment with more force then she'd meant too.  
  
She drove down to Serena and Darien's, to her old home where she had grown up. The lights were on and looked so welcoming to her,   
some of her bad mood faded.  
  
She pulled up in front of the home, frowned a bit at a huge Ford truck that was parked in front of it. Darien had his own cars, why would   
he go out and buy yet another one? Perhaps he'd bought it on impulse.  
  
Shrugging, she stepped out and went inside, where she could hear Serena's laughter coming from the balcony outside. Smiling, she   
followed the sound.  
  
She rounded the corner to the balcony and came to an abrupt halt at the sight of Greg sitting there with her brother and her best friend,   
sipping a beer and looking at home. His eyes immediately went from the two of them to her, his head tilting as he studied her.  
  
"Hello Amy."his quiet voice sent chills down her spine, made her skin become hot with unwanted desire."This is a pleasant surprise."  
  
Serena and Darien both turned."Am, hey. I thought for sure you'd be out with Thomas."  
  
"We had a change of plans."she came forward and kissed both Darien and Serena on the cheek, her eyes cutting over to Greg in a frigid   
glare."Hello Greg."she sat with them at the table they'd had set up outside."How was your day?"  
  
"It was pretty good."he didn't mention she'd made his day earlier with that hot kiss they'd shared. He considered seeing how she would   
react to his mentioning it, then thought better of it when he remembered how protective Darien was of his little sister."How was yours?"  
  
Hideous, she wanted to say, but bit it back."It was fine."  
  
When an uncomfortable silence fell, Serena elbowed Darien, who grunted and eyed her for interrupting the relaxing he'd been doing with   
his own beer. When she rolled her eyes at him, he caught onto her meaning, cleared his throat and sat up."So....how about those Lakers,   
huh?"  
  
Amy cocked a brow at her brother while Greg continued to sip his beer. Serena stared at Darien in disbelief, unbelieving on what an idiot   
he could be sometimes.  
  
"Amy, did you know Greg is fluent in five languages?"Serena put in.  
  
"Yes, I did."her color rose, because with that memory came what they had shared in his office earlier as well."Quite impressive."  
  
He grinned and winked at her, enjoying how flustered she had suddenly become."I was seducing her earlier with my italian."he sipped   
some more beer."I think she liked it."  
  
Darien sat up abruptly, frowning."What?"  
  
"Darien, I'm feeling a little thirsty."Serena went into automatic pout, letting her eyes and shoulders droop."Could you get me something?"  
  
He shot to his feet, hoovering over her."What do you want? What do you need? I'll get you some milk. Do you want some milk? I'll warm it   
up too. Is that ok? I'll be right back."he rushed back into the house.  
  
Satisfied, Serena sat back and relaxed once again."Now Greg, you know better then to mention something like that in front of Darien."  
  
Amused by her, he gave her a lop sided grin."Yea, I know. But why worry when I got you around to distract him for me?"  
  
She laughed, tossing her long, silvery hair over her shoulder."He's so attentive. He jumps if I barely sneeze. Now, whats with the   
tension? Is it sexual tension?"  
  
Amy could only gape at her in horror while Greg threw back his head and roared with laughter."Your damn right its sexual."  
  
"You wish it was."Amy snapped at him."Serena, this is ridiculous. Please stop encouraging him to-"  
  
"Just looking at you encourages me."his dark eyes sharpened as he put his beer aside and leaned toward her."Just seeing you, just   
watching how your eyes are narrowing right now encourages me."  
  
As much as she was enjoying this, she knew when to leave two people alone."Hhmm. I think I'll go inside and help Darien with my   
drink."she was up and gone before Amy could blink.  
  
Sitting up straight, she raised her chin an inch."I really would appreciate it if you would stop flirting with me so much. Especially in front of   
my brother and Serena."  
  
He rolled his shoulders, stretched his neck."Can't help it. Do you think you could stop being so beautiful?"he nodded when she just   
stared at him."The day your not so tempting is the day I'll back off."  
  
"What exactly do you want from me? I have nothing to give you that I could. I'm already seeing someone and I would never-"  
  
"Do you love him?"he cut in, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.  
  
She gaped at him."Excuse me?"  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Thats a very personal question."she stood and walked to the edge of the balcony so he wouldn't see how worried she was. Her   
immediate answer had been no and she'd barely been able to hold it back.  
  
He watched her, watched her face tip up to the moonlight, watched the glow from it wash over her lovely features."And its easy enough   
to answer."  
  
She knew it was. She knew exactly how easy it was to answer, but love was something she'd experienced only once in her life, a long   
time ago, and that love had been doomed from the start."I don't think I should be talking about this with you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't."she remembered how happy she had been with the other, how much she had fallen in love, only to walk away when he   
had met her parents and given them the worst impression possible. Her father had been horrified by him, her mother shocked, and she had   
known it was the end."Its my own business."  
  
"Then thats a definite no."he stood, walked over to her and stood next to her, looking up at the moon as well."Don't worry. I've never   
loved anyone either."  
  
She whirled on him."What makes you think I've never loved anyone?"the moment the words were out, she wished she could take them   
back.  
  
He turned toward her, curious now."Oh, so you have. My mistake."  
  
When he didn't say anything else, only continued watching the moon, his hands tucked into his pockets, she grew nervous."So your   
saying you've never actually loved a woman?"  
  
He slid her a look."I don't see why I should talk about my personal life when you won't bend enough to say shit about yours."  
  
She knew the truth in those words, but decided to ignore it."I loved someone, but it was a long time ago. It didn't work out."her voice was   
clipped.  
  
He could hear the pain beneathe her words and wondered what could have happened."Those are the worst. The one's that could have   
worked out, but didn't."he contemplated the stars a moment."I've never loved a woman in my life because I'm incapable of love."he looked   
down at his hands, big hands that had been made to beat things, things like women. Just like his father. Although he had never raised a   
hand to a woman, he knew the blood was inside him. There were times he became so angry he couldn't even see straight and that, he   
knew, came from his father too.  
  
Pity stirred inside, although she would have rather kept her heart indifferent to him."Everyone is capable of love."  
  
Images of a dark house, reeking with alcohol and violence, came into his mind. His hands clenched into tight fists without his realizing it,   
his eyes shadowing over."Maybe I am, but I have too much of him in me."he whispered.   
  
She went from indifferent to comforting. She was a psychiatrist after all."Him?"  
  
His nostrils were filled with the stench of his fathers Jack Daniels bottle, his ears ringing with his mothers cries as his father pounded his   
fists into her face. These memories haunted him daily. They were a part of his childhood, like growing up had been."Never mind."he stepped   
back from her, ran his hand down his face, unable to believe he had actually spoken of it. He had never mentioned it to anyone in his life."Its   
nothing."he rolled his shoulders, cramped suddenly."I better get going. I have an early start tomorrow."  
  
She wanted to hear more, to help and see why those shadows had crossed into his eyes, but she also knew when to back off."All right."  
  
He glanced at her."Maybe we can get together sometime."  
  
She smiled and answered before she could think."I'd like that."  
  
A bit surprised at his luck, he pressed on."Maybe some dinner tomorrow? I could pick you up, say around seven?"  
  
She nodded."That sounds fine."  
  
Eyeing her, he tried figuring out what could have made her change toward him so easily, then decided to accept his good luck. She was   
agreeing, after all."I'll see you then."he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, inhaling for just a moment the soft scent of her skin. When   
an image of her, sweaty and lying beneathe him, crying out his name filled his mind, he cleared his throat, stepped back."Bye honey."  
  
She'd felt him tense when he had leaned over and kissed her and wondered what could have caused it. Perhaps she made him just as   
nervous as he made her.  
  
Thoughtful, she watched him walk away, watched his broad back, his strong arms, and felt something stir inside, something she didn't   
want to feel. But then, she had always lived according to the rules she had built on herself. She had never taken a chance on anyone who   
was even remotely out of her range, someone who she didn't personally think her parents would approve of.  
  
Perhaps it would be nice to have a quick fling with him. There was no harm in it, after all. She knew for a fact that she wouldn't be   
marrying him, and there was no way he would want things to progress along those lines. He was a man who lived for the moment, not the   
future. They were both adults and they would know how things were to go, how things would be.  
  
She decided to at least consider the possibility. She needed something to help her relax, something where she wasn't hoping to find what   
she had been looking for her whole life. Every time she began a new relationship, she was always filled with hope for each one because the   
men she dated were so prominent, so....perfect. But each time, her hopes were squashed like a bug, and each time she always wondered if   
she would marry for obligation, and not for love as she'd always hoped too.  
  
Sighing, she walked into the house, going in search of Serena and Darien.  
  
  
  
  
He wasn't sure what worried him more, the fact that he'd never wanted another woman as much as he wanted her, or that he had told her   
more then he'd ever told anyone else in his life.  
  
He didn't want to think on it, didn't want to worry, but he couldn't help it. Angry with himself, he stalked over to the bar in his home, poured   
himself a brandy and shot it back like water. Even as the brandy seared his throat and burned his stomache, he still didn't feel better.  
  
Running his hand through his hair, he decided he needed to get some rest. He had put in a hard day at the boatshed, mentally and   
physically, and the only thing that had made him feel better was the kiss with Amy. The memory of it brought back a smile, made him grin   
when he remembered there date for the next night.  
  
He walked into his room, stared at the king sized bed he had, and his grin spread. She was a cool, lovely one, but imagened she was a   
firecracker once she was in bed. He would see to unleashing all that passion he was sure was hidden beneathe.  
  
He had a challenge now and he was one who loved challenges.  
  
  
  
  
Lita waited on the shore of the ocean, kicking up sand, walking into the water to where her shorts would allow. The wind was fierce here   
and blew through her hair like insistent fingers, her eyes a snapping green and taking in the sunset before her.  
  
Closing her eyes, she breathed the salty sea air in, letting it out in a long sigh filled with contentment and happiness. This sea, this view,   
this place, had all healed her at one point in her life. Everything about it had been so magical to her, so full of possibilites, the possibility to   
dream, to hope, to wish.  
  
This and her two closest friends, her sisters. Without them she didn't think she would have made it this far in her life. Before she and her   
mother had moved to Monterey, her life had been filled with sadness, with fear, with hiding in the shadows from her mother.  
  
But she'd gotten through all that, she'd made it and here she was now. Exactly what she'd always wished to be.  
  
Something in the winds changed, alerting her, and she turned, squinted against the sun to see Amy and Serena making there way over   
to her. She watched them, watched Serena's silvery hair flow out behind her, watched her brilliant blue eyes laugh at something Amy had   
said. She watched Amy's lovely smile come to life, watched her dark eyes fill with joy, her short cap of hair gently ruffled by the wind.  
  
She watched them, and in watching, knew they were her greatest reason for living.  
  
She went forward to meet them, pointedly checked her watch."About fifteen minutes late there. Let me guess: Serena's fault."  
  
Serena tossed her hair, sniffed."I needed to reapply my make up."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I thought someone's death had kept you. My mistake."  
  
"Its beautiful today."Amy looked out at the sun, trying not to think that she had a date with Greg in less then two hours."Very nice."  
  
"This place is always nice."Lita watched Amy a moment, and noted how her eyes darted about, how her hands were clenching and   
unclenching at her sides."Whats up Am?"  
  
She glanced at Lita, away."Nothing. Nothings up. Why do you ask?"  
  
She cocked her head, smiled."You tell me."  
  
Serena turned and eyed her friend as well."Hhhmmm, something is up. Whats going on?"  
  
Annoyed because she could never get anything past them, she huffed out a breath."I have a date tonight with Greg."  
  
"You do?!"Serena squeeled, pounced on and hugged her with enough force to almost knock her back."Oh Amy!"  
  
Lita tucked her tongue into her cheek, stuffing her hands into the back of her shorts."No shit?"  
  
"Why is it that you two have never reacted this way to any other men I've dated?"but she couldn't help her own smile, though she didn't   
realize it was as foolish as a school girls.  
  
"Because the others have been boring as hell."Lita pushed her hair out of her face."What made you change your mind finally? I know it   
wasn't his looks, or his charm, or how sexy he is, since none of those seemed to have impressed you in the least."  
  
She wasn't too sure herself what had made her agree to the date, but she knew she wasn't backing out of it."I just want to try something   
spontaneous for once in my life. I've always done everything the right way, always made sure to act as I should. I think maybe its time I tried   
something where I don't have to worry about what will happen in the end."  
  
Serena and Lita stared at her so long, she ran a hand down her cheek."Something on my face?"  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with our best friend?"Lita said, causing Amy to laugh.  
  
"Its me, I just don't want to act as....me my whole life. You guys understand, don't you?"  
  
Serena nodded as Lita scratched her head."You want to be different. You want to do something that you wouldn't normally do."  
  
When Lita continued to stare at her, she smiled, took her hands."You've always done what you wanted to Lita. You've always followed   
your heart, so of course what I'm saying must sound childish, but to me, its completely new."  
  
Lita shook her head, tightened her hands over Amy's."Thats not true. Your so calm Amy, so respected by everyone who meets you.   
You've always been lucky enough to have others look at you and know who you are. Thats a gift right there."  
  
"I'm glad to hear you say that. It means something to me to have you say it."and it did.  
  
Serena put her hand over there's, linking the three of them."Were all different from one another. We all have something that sets us   
apart, but the one thing that binds us is our friendship. We'll always have that."  
  
When Serena and Amy's eyes filled, Lita blew out a breath, rolled her eyes."Oh God, I didn't tell you guys to meet me here so we would   
all get sniffly about it."  
  
Amy knew how uncomfortable tears made Lita, so she drew hers back."I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."  
  
Serena wiped at hers."Wacky hormones. I don't think I've ever cried this much in my entire life as I have in the past few weeks."  
  
"So why did you ask us to meet you here?"  
  
Lita looked back out at the sun."Its a nice spot, don't you think?"  
  
Serena nodded."It always was our favorite."  
  
"I'm leaving to Africa again in two days and I won't be back on this one for probably three months. And thats the soonest."she said it in a   
rush, dreading turning back and seeing the looks on her friends faces.  
  
"Three months?"Serena shook her head."Thats way too long. Why?"  
  
"Its a special issue thats coming up. Its on the African animals, predators, birds, the hunted, the whole survival of the fitest thing. There   
going to need tons of pictures and they want me to lead the team. I'm sorry guys. I know its a long time, but its.....its my job."  
  
"Three months? And thats the least amount of time you'll be there?"  
  
She nodded."And even three months is cutting it. They never really give me a time limit on when they want something done, especially   
for something like this, but I estimate that three months is the soonest I'll be back. I'm guessing it'll probably take me up to four months   
though, just to be sure."  
  
Serena's eyes were pleading when Lita looked at her."Four months? But...I'll be seven months by then. I want you here when my time   
comes, I want the both of you here. Please-"  
  
Lita put a hand on her arm, reassuring her."I'll be here. You call me on my cell phone if anything happens and I'll answer it. I'll come back   
as soon as I can. I promised you I'd be there and I will be."  
  
Serena sighed, nodded."Ok. Ok."  
  
Amy checked her watch, estimated how much longer she had."I can't stay too long guys."   
  
"Oh, of course. We don't want to make you late for the big date."Lita teased.  
  
"HaHa, very funny. I have to get going. We'll all do something before you leave, right Lita?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
"I'll tell Darien so we can throw a small party for you at our house. Just us. And Greg too."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Tomorrow night ok for you Am?"they began walking up the beach, heading back to where they had left there cars.  
  
"Its fine. I'll be there."when they were all standing by there cars, she rolled her eyes when Serena and Lita both began to laugh when she   
smacked into her car instead of opening it."Shutup, thats wasn't funny."  
  
"I think Amy has her mind on other things."Lita wiggled her brows at them.  
  
"I would too. The man is gorgeous. Goodluck honey, and be ready to tell us every detail tomorrow night."Serena blew her a kiss, then   
climbed into her car.  
  
She couldn't help her own laughter at how the two of them were acting. It was just a date with another guy. She'd been on several dates   
in her life, with several different men. She knew the whole dating routine better then most.  
  
So why did she feel as if there were thousands of butterflies in her stomache?  
  
She got home, prepared to shower and change into a gown she'd had picked out for the evening, a simple, black cocktail dress,   
sleevless, that clung to her curves like a second skin, when she checked the messages on her machine and found one from Greg. He was   
telling her he'd still be by at seven, but for her to wear something simple, no dress or heels, just jeans and a blouse.  
  
She listened to the message, unsure on how she felt about that. Dates for her were places with style, with sophistication, where a gown   
and suit and tie were mandatory.  
  
Obviously he didn't plan on taking her to a restaurant.  
  
A bit annoyed by this sudden change of routine, she went to her closet and found some jeans that she'd bought on her last shopping   
spree with Serena and Lita. Lita had insisted she buy something other then a gown, and had ordered her to go try the jeans on. They had fit   
much to tightly, clung to her with every move she had made, but Lita had said they were perfect. She'd then ordered Amy to buy a blouse   
that buttoned up the middle, but where the top button reached right above her breasts, leaving an exotic dip into her breasts that gave a   
very good view of her cleavage. And of course the right bra had to go with the outfit, according to Lita, along with some boots that were a   
tan color, made to match the outfit in the western style it was promoting.  
  
Faded jeans, a blouse that dipped much too low for taste, and boots that made her a good two inches taller, all combined to make her   
look at herself in the mirror, her jaw dropping open at the sight.  
  
She looked completely different. She'd gotten so used to seeing herself wear gowns and skirts, she'd almost forgotten how she looked in   
jeans and a shirt.   
  
She liked how....sexy she looked. Rustic, wild, and yet sensual. This was how Lita looked every minute of the day and she now   
understood what it was that made her walk with her head thrown back in pride, what made men within a ten mile radius turn and eye her as   
she strode by.  
  
So of course, being a woman who had had a great love affair with clothes and make up in her life, she knew that her usual, smooth style   
wouldn't do. She ruffled her hair out a bit, putting mousse in it so that the ends curled up and around her face. She then applied eye liner   
and dark eye shadow, sweeping it across her lids, then applying a light, lip balm that made her lips glow. She decided to go against the   
blush and leave her face pale, which accented her dark eyes that seemed to be more noticeable this time with the eye liner and dark eye   
shadow on them.  
  
She spritzed on some light perfume, then jumped when the doorbell rang. Amazed the time had flown by so quickly, she grabbed a faded   
jean jacket she had bought to go with the outfit and headed for the door, taking a deep breath before opening it.  
  
And she could feel her heart jump into her throat at the sight of Thomas standing on her porche and not Greg.  
  
Thomas' eyes were wide as they surveyed her attire."Amy, you look....wow. I mean, gorgeous."  
  
She smiled at him, not at all wanting him to see her like this."Thomas, this is a pleasant surprise."her mind was reeling with how fast she   
could get rid of him before Greg showed up.  
  
"Are you headed somewhere?"  
  
She pounced on the excuse."Yes, I was going to go spend the night with Lita. She had something wild planned and this outfit was the   
only thing that would have been appropriate."  
  
He nodded, his eyes halting on the cleavage the low cut blouse revealed."Its some oufit."  
  
She bit her lip, nodding."Yes I know. Its not exactly me."  
  
"Well....since your headed out, I better go."he seemed reluctant to tear his eyes from her.   
  
"I'm sorry Thomas, perhaps tomorrow night?"  
  
"I can't tomorrow night. I'm working. But I'll find someway to see you soon."he stepped forward, surprising her when he put his lips to her   
neck and pressed them there."And hopefully you'll wear something like that."  
  
She stepped back and away from his touch. She watched him walk back down the stairs to the street, closing the door when he was out   
of sight. Breathing out a heavy sigh, she leaned against the door, relieved he had left so quickly.  
  
She had barely turned back to a mirror to re check her make up when there was another knock at her door. Sighing, she opened it   
saying,"Thomas, I really can't-"she cut off when she saw it was Greg standing on her doorstep and not Thomas. His eyes were dark and   
even though she hardly knew him, she could tell he was angry.  
  
Determined not to feel guilty, she smiled."Greg. Your prompt."  
  
"I ran into your boyfriend downstairs."he lashed out, unable to help the rage coiled inside him. When he'd seen him he'd had to use most of his self control and not ram his fist into the pompous ass' face.  
  
"Yes, he showed up unexpectedly. I didn't-"  
  
"Save it."he cut her off, ignoring the way her blue eyes widened."Lets just go."shoving his hands into his pockets, he turned and stalked   
away.  
  
She wasn't too sure on how to react to this anger. She had never juggled two men before in her life, and she really didn't want to start   
now. She decided that even if she was going to have a fling with Greg, she wasn't going to keep giving Thomas any false hopes. She would   
speak to him as soon as possible.  
  
Grabbing her coat, she followed after Greg.  
  
  
  
  
The large, black F150 Ford Fox truck that was raised well off the ground and seemed to exude power with its loud engine perfectly   
matched his mood, Amy decided. Exactly matched him, was more like it. It was dark and dangerous, exciting and powerful. It gave her chills,   
and yet pumped her full of adrenaline at the same time.  
  
He was speeding through the streets, eating up the road with his rage. She imagened it was best not to disturb him at such a time.  
  
She wondered about where he was taking her when they pulled in with several other cars causing traffic, moved slowly along until they   
reached a large stadium where lights and the sound of hundreds of people's voices reached out to them. Curious now, she stared at the   
stadium and wondered what he had brought her too.  
  
He parked the truck, slammed his door and walked around to her side to open it for her and help her down. For the first time in the night,   
he noticed the wild and sexy outifit she was wearing, and the way her eyes seemed to glow cat like because of the way she had applied her   
make up. He felt his mouth go dry and the blood drain from his head.  
  
She noticed the way he was staring at her and concluded he had barely noticed her, really noticed her. Enjoying the way he had gone   
still and speechless, she gave him a look from under her lash's."Still mad at me?"she couldn't believe she was flirting with him, but the outfit   
seemed to demand it.  
  
Snapping back to himself, he snorted."I was never mad at you."but even to his own ears, he sounded childish.  
  
She cocked her head, ran her tongue around her teeth when he frowned deeply."Sure you weren't. Greg, I tried telling you before that   
Thomas just showed up. I didn't invite him over, I didn't make plans with him." something in his eyes tipped her off."You think I let him touch   
me, don't you?"  
  
"Its none of my business."he said roughly, although she had hit the mark precisely.  
  
"Then I'll make it your business."she put a hand on his arm, felt his muscles tighten beneathe."I'm going to speak with him as soon as I   
can and explain things simply aren't working out between he and I. I'm not a person who dates two men at the same time and the fact is,   
Thomas is extremely boring."she was glad when he smiled at this."I trully am sorry about what happened earlier."  
  
He ran a hand over his face, annoyed with himself. He had planned on staying angry with her, at least a little longer. But when she   
looked at him with her big, liquid eyes he couldn't even seem to remember why he'd been angry.  
  
He reached out and cupped the back of her neck, hauling her in quickly before she could protest and kissing her hard, letting her go so   
suddenly she almost fell back."Its all right honey, don't worry about it. I'm an idiot."  
  
Struggling to come back to herself, she reached out and pushed him back a bit."Your right, you are. But I forgive you."  
  
When she pushed harder, he let her go, grinning at her back when she turned away with a toss of her head."Even though your dressed   
like a temptress, your still the same woman beaneathe."he ran a hand up and down her back, enjoying how she stiffened at his touch."Glad   
to know that too. Its the woman beneathe I want."  
  
He took her hand and led her through the crowd of people, to the entrance of the stadium where he handed over two tickets, then went   
inside with her behind him. Eyes wide, she was amazed to see he had brought her to a rodeo, with the lights and sounds of it all around   
them and the center field empty. There were stalls to the sides, where bulls and wildhorses were kept, where clowns and cowboys stood   
milling about, waiting for the show to begin.  
  
He took her and they sat near the front, settling down amid the huge noise."Ever been to a rodeo before?"he shouted to her, but already   
knowing the answer by the way she was staring at everything with wide eyes.  
  
She shook her head, remembered herself enough to close her mouth."No, no. Its so loud."she shouted back, never believing she would   
ever actually be attending a rodeo.  
  
He'd wanted to do something different with her and the fact was, he hadn't been to a rodeo in quite sometime. In Europe he'd mainly   
worked on his boats and raced them on the circuit, making a name for himself. The few times he'd come back to the states in the past   
couple of years he'd only been to a rodeo twice. As a child, he'd always gone to them, with his mother and father.  
  
The rodeo brought back those memories, but he pushed them away. He didn't want Amy seeing him upset and vulnerable again. He'd   
rather she thought of him as what he was, is.  
  
  
  
  
When the rodeo was over it was late and he took her home, walking her upstairs to her apartment. The building and area she lived in   
was secluded, for the privelaged in his mind. Only the rich and pompous lived here, and even though Amy was rich, he couldn't imagen her   
as pompous.  
  
They reached her door and he watched her turn to him, watched her meet his eyes, the kindness and sincerity there almost frightening.   
All the other women he'd ever taken on dates had always held the same expression in there eyes after, of lust and greed. Of taking and   
taking, and never giving. None of them had ever had this gentleness for him.  
  
He wasn't too sure how he felt about that.  
  
But he didn't care too much on that at the moment. She'd agreed to a date and he was glad she had. He'd had more fun with her then he   
would have had with any other woman. He leaned over and brushed her lips with his, bringing a hand up to wrap around her waist and haul   
her in.  
  
The kiss became fierce, hard and demanding, his hand clutching her shirt tightly into his fist. Sounds and sighs, crushing embraces and   
quick breaths surrounded them as the kiss spun out of control and there minds fogged with the passion they were emitting.  
  
She tore away from him, gasping for air."Stop, please."  
  
His hand was still filled with her shirt and he brought her against him once again, her softness against the rugged steele of his own   
body."I want you."he breathed it out, tasting the racing pulse at her throat, absorbing the almost perfect way they fit together."I want you."  
  
She couldn't seem to catch her breath, couldn't seem to see anything as her mind and body were absorbed with the pleasure of what his   
mouth was doing to her."Greg.....oh, Greg....."  
  
And even though he knew his advantage, even though he understood he could take more and more until he got what he wanted, he   
wouldn't defile her in that way. She was pure to him, everything good and right that no other woman had ever been to him.  
  
So he stopped his caresses, wrapped her in his arms and simply held her."I want to see you again."  
  
It took her a moment since her brain was still a bit light. She blinked, realized he was holding her and stroking her back gently."All   
right."she could feel something softening inside, struggled to hold it back by keeping her voice calm.  
  
Her soft, almost cool agreement stirred his anger, but he didn't comment on it."How about we go to the party at Serena and Darien's   
together tomorrow night?"  
  
She wasn't sure if she liked the idea of showing up with him to a family party, but she knew he had been invited as well and it seemed   
logical enough."That sounds nice."there was a momentary silence between them.  
  
"Did you have fun tonight?"he blurted it out, realizing it was a question he'd never bothered to ask another woman. There personal   
feelings had never mattered to him, only getting them into bed and discarding them afterward.  
  
"I did."and the realization surprised her."Thank you for that."  
  
"No problem honey."he took the keys she'd removed from her purse, reached over and opened her front door for her."I'll pick you up   
tomorrow around five. That ok?"  
  
She estimated her schedule, nodded."Thats fine. I'll see you tomorrow."when he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek tenderly,   
handing her her keys at the same time, she had to bite back the sigh that would have escaped.  
  
Neither had been expecting to enjoy the others company so much.  
  
  
  
  
Amy decided the next morning when she woke up that she would cancel her sessions for the day and spend it with her friends. Lita was   
leaving tomorrow morning on the seven o'clock flight and she wouldn't see her again for months.  
  
So she did, then called Lita and woke her up, listening as her friend grumbled on the other end."Its seven thirty Amy. Couldn't you wait to   
tell me this later?"  
  
"No, of course not. I want to spend every minute with you that I can. The sun is out already, we should go get Serena and go to the   
beach."she was already packing a case with her things, certain her friends would agree.  
  
Lita groaned when she looked out the window of her apartment and sunlight hit her sleepy eyes."Shit, your right."the thought of catching   
Serena without her usual mask of make-up was so amusing she was leaping out of bed in the next moment."Ok, I'm gonna shower and get   
ready. I'll be over to pick you up in half an hour. And don't call and tell Serena were coming!"  
  
Amy knew Lita's mind as well as she her own and she knew what she was up too."You bet I won't."  
  
Lita showed up promptly, and Amy was ready for her. They drove over to the Stanford Estate and went through the front doors just as   
Darien was having a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper in the dining room. His face lit when he saw them.  
  
"Hey guys, I didn't know you were coming."  
  
"Its a surprise. I cancelled my sessions today so I could spend the day with Lita and we came to kidnap Serena into playing hooky with   
us."Amy explained.  
  
"Hooky huh? I don't think you've ever done that Am."and the thought had him frowning. He hoped it wasn't due to Greg, but he had a   
sinking feeling it was."Serena's upstairs, still sleeping."  
  
"I was hoping for that."Lita strode out of the room, her mind set on her mission.  
  
"Does she want to catch her sleeping?"he asked.  
  
Amy nodded, sat at the table with him."She likes embaressing her when she's not wearing her make-up even though we've seen her   
without it before."she rolled her eyes at the thought.  
  
He'd always been able to read Amy like a book and now he could see contentment in her eyes, happiness and joy. He hadn't seen that   
look in her eyes for years, not since.....  
  
He set his coffee aside."Amy, did you go out with Greg last night?"Serena had been extremely tight lipped about the entire situation, but   
he had heard overheard a conversation between her and Lita, the two of them giggling over Amy's 'big date' as they'd termed it.  
  
She shot him a quick glance, gauging his reaction."Um....yes, I did."  
  
He told himself to be calm about it, but couldn't when he knew exactly how Greg was. Use em, then lose em, Greg had always said. He'd   
seen Greg with a different woman every week back when he'd partied with him in Europe. He doubted he had changed since then.  
  
"Amy, I don't think its a good idea that you go out with him."he said in a calm, reasonable tone.  
  
The tone immediately set her off, had her back straightening."I wasn't aware I needed your permission."  
  
He made sure to keep a tight reign on his own temper. It wouldn't be good to lose it. Fighting with Amy had never gotten him anywhere.   
The woman could argue with the dead if she set her mind to it."I didn't mean it like that Amy. I only meant that you don't know Greg like I do.   
I've known him for years and he's never had a serious relationship in all that time. He doesn't waste time with them."  
  
"I didn't know you were so interested in my sex life."she kept her own voice cool, ice cold, causing him to wince.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that."annoyed and embaressed now, he ran his hand through his dark hair."Amy, I'm only looking out for you. I don't   
want to see you get hurt."  
  
"And what makes you so sure I'm going to get hurt?"patiently attentive, she folded her hands before her, stepping into the role of the calm   
psychiatrist.  
  
"Greg always hurts women."he snapped.  
  
"He won't hurt me Darien. I'm not a child. I stopped being one years ago."she halted at the sound of a scream from upstairs, followed by a   
crash, another scream, then several more crashes."And I can see Lita succeeded in waking Serena up."  
  
He glanced upward, torn between finishing the conversation and going to check on his wife."I better make sure Serena's all   
right."jumping up from the table, he walked out of the room.  
  
Amy sighed heavily, grabbed his coffee cup and drained the contents. She was a trained professional at remaining calm, but what Darien   
had said DID bother her. She couldn't help admitting it to herself not matter how much she wished otherwise.  
  
Standing and smoothing the tank top she wore, she scolded herself on becoming to emotionally involved. Greg appealed to her only   
because he was dark and dangerous, because he was different from most of the other men she had ever gone out with. There had only   
ever been one man in her life she had loved and that hadn't worked out. He had been like Greg.....unsuitable for marriage.  
  
She walked upstairs and found Darien standing in the doorway laughing, Serena hissing at Lita while she roared with laughter. Serena's   
silvery hair was tousled, her cheeks pink from sleep and her eyes dark with her rage. Her ivory complexion held no make-up, but even then   
she looked absolutely stunning, the picture of an etheral angel.  
  
Serena saw Amy and pointed."This is your fault. Why the hell did you get it into her head to come here and wake me up?! You guys   
know I don't like it when-"  
  
"Serena, we've seen you like this all our lives."Amy cut in, amused by it all."Come on, get ready so we can go to the beach. The   
weather's perfect."  
  
"I want to go to the beach."Darien put in, turning and giving his wife a sorrowful look.  
  
Her angry expression didn't waver."No way, even if they did wake me up, this is girls day out. No men."with that, she walked into the   
bathroom adjoining the room, slamming the door.  
  
Lita chuckled."Sorry Dar, but I have to agree with her on this one."  
  
Huffing a bit, he straightened his suit."Fine. I didn't want to go anyway."he marched from the room.  
  
Once Serena had finally fixed herself up enough, she met them downstairs with a bag flung over her shoulder, wearing a red bikini top   
and small shorts. Lita eyed her as she descended the steps of her home to them, tossing her long, silvery hair over her shoulder as she   
came.  
  
"Aren't pregnant women supposed to be throwing up all the time?"Lita snapped at her sourly.  
  
Serena gave her a radiant smile."They are, but not me. I've never felt better."  
  
Amy could see because Serena had taken so long, Lita wasn't in the best of moods. She decided to hurry things along."Lets go guys, the   
beach is waiting."  
  
Sitting under the sun an hour later, the three of them dressed in only there bikinis with sunglasses to shield against the blinding rays,   
they relaxed in the three chairs they had pulled up side by side, Amy in the middle of them. She turned and glanced at Serena, seeing that   
her stomache was barely rounded a tiny bit.  
  
"How far along are you Serena?"  
  
"Five months."she put her hand up on her belly."I'm starting to show. Can't you see?"she smoothed her hand over her middle, as if   
soothing the child growing inside her.  
  
Amy squinted, nodded."Your right. You are showing."she saw how happy the news made her friend."You really want to show, don't you?"  
  
"You bet I do. Darien could hardly keep still when he saw I was beginning to grow."  
  
Lita could see a group of men all eyeing them from some feet away, trying to gain there attention as they played football. Smiling to   
herself, she gave her attention to her friends."Am, tell us about your date."  
  
Serena sat up abruptly."Your date! I almost forgot! How did it go?"  
  
Amy shifted, uncomfortable now at remembering the previous night."It went well."  
  
"Don't give us that cool, rich society shit. Details, we want details!"Lita said, grinning all the while.  
  
"What did you wear?"to Serena clothing was as important as breathing.  
  
"That outfit Lita talked me into buying last time we went shopping. Remember it? The western type outfit."when there eyes widened and   
they exchanged looks, she hurried to explain."I wore it because he had called earlier and left me a message telling me not to wear a gown.   
And thats the only presentable outfit I have thats not a gown."  
  
"Wow, he must have swallowed his tongue when he saw you in that."Lita remembered well how sexy it had made her usually   
sophisticated friend look.  
  
"Hhmm, I think Lita's right. But anyway, tell us where he took you."  
  
"To a rodeo."she didn't see the raised brows of her friends as she began to recall the night."I've never been to anything like it in my entire   
life. It was so loud and so dirty and so exciting. I watched men get thrown from wild horses, watched them get chased by bulls, watched   
rodeo clowns almost trampled. It was so exhilerating, so-"she halted suddenly, embaressed because Serena and Lita were staring at her   
with wide eyes."Sorry."  
  
"Amy Stanford, going to a rodeo and actually enjoying it."Lita still couldn't believe it."I can't see you doing the cowboy thing Am, no matter   
how hard I try."  
  
"What is so unbelievable about it? I can do different things, I can enjoy something wild once in a while."  
  
"Ok wild for you is like wearing a nice pair of slacks to work instead of a suit."Serena pointed out."This....well, this is something else."  
  
"Its outrageously wild."Lita concluded."And I'm proud of you Am."  
  
"Me too. And its obvious you had fun so I'm sure Greg had fun as well."Serena noticed the group of men playing football, smiled at them   
and had them all tripping over themselves."Did he kiss you goodnight?"  
  
Amy rolled her eyes at the question."Do you guys even have to ask?"  
  
"And how did it make you feel?"  
  
She sat back and sighed."Like a woman."  
  
"Just like a woman?"Lita persisted, seeing something else in Amy's eyes.  
  
"It wasn't what I expected. It wasn't soft or gentle. No man has ever kissed me the way Greg did last night."she touched her lips at the   
memory."Like I was the only woman in the world who could satisfy this raging hunger he had inside."  
  
Serena sighed as well, nodded."Yea, thats how Darien makes me feel. He's the only one who ever has, and the only one who ever will."  
  
"I think your both nuts."Lita had never felt that way about a man and doubted she ever would.  
  
"I think perhaps your right."Amy didn't like thinking that Greg made her feel the same way that Darien made Serena feel.   
  
"We are not nuts."Serena ran a hand through her hair."Were lucky."  
  
"No I'm lucky. I'm single and I think I'm going to signal that tall one right there over."Lita gestured toward the men, who weren't even   
bothering to play football any longer, but watched them openly."The tallest one with the body and the face? He's mine."  
  
Serena studied the one Lita had chosen."Nice choice."  
  
"What about that guy you met the other day? At the restaurant?"Amy preferred straying from the subject of her and Greg then analyzing it   
as she thought her friends might want too.  
  
"Oh were going out. But it doesn't mean I'm tied down to him."rising, she ran a hand through her wild brown hair."I'll be right back."and   
strode over to the group.  
  
Amy watched her go and wished she could have Lita's strong confidence in herself."There's another heart for her to break."  
  
"Hhhmmm."Serena was studying the group intently, seeing a familiar body and face among them."I think thats Chad Henry over there."  
  
Amy squinted against the sun, saw the large build and exceptionally handsome face."Thats him all right. And still gorgeous enough to out   
do any of those other guys."  
  
They watched as he and Lita saw one another, before Lita went to the man she had been eyeing and ran her hand down his arm,   
ignoring Chad altogether. Chad watched for a moment, the hurt showing clearly on his face, but when Lita pressed closer, he gripped her   
arm and dragged her away to where Serena and Amy sat watching with mild interest.  
  
"Ladies."Chad greeted, his voice deep and cultered, showing no strain as he dragged there struggling friend along.  
  
"Hey Chad."Serena raised a brow when he shoved Lita back onto the beach chair she'd occupied.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?!"Lita shouted, fired up now and beyond reasonable thought."You idiot! Get out of my way!"she tried   
standing and he merely pushed her back down."Bastard, I'll KILL you-"  
  
"And I won't stand by while you throw yourself at other men!"he shouted down at her, stopping her tirade."Godamnit Lita, why won't you   
give me a chance?!"  
  
"Are you STILL on that? Get over it, that was years ago!"  
  
"I'm not going to get over it because I'm in love with you!"he shot back.  
  
Amy considered interrupting and was opening her mouth to do so when Serena slapped a hand on her arm."Don't even think about it. I   
want to enjoy this."she muttered to her, settling back once again to keep listening.  
  
"I don't care if your in love with me! I DON'T love you Chad and I never will!"she screeched at him, breathing hard.  
  
He made sure to keep his face remote so she would't see how she'd once again torn his heart out and trampled on it."I'll do anything Lita.   
Just please-"  
  
Lita stood suddenly, gathering her things together quickly."I'm leaving. This wasn't how I planned on spending my last day with you guys.   
We can find something else to do."with that, she marched away, her arms full.  
  
Sighing dramatically, Serena stood and gathered her own things."Sorry about this Chad."she followed after Lita.  
  
Amy could see how much she had hurt him now and she went to him, touched his arm."I'm sorry too Chad. I really don't know what else   
to say."patting his arm, she gathered her own things and followed after her friends.  
  
Lita was in an exceptionally bad mood afterward. Serena and Amy struggled to bring her out of it, finally doing so when they took her to   
eat at her favorite steak house restaurant. After they had finished eating they went to see a movie, then went to a nearby spa and spent   
most of the rest of the afternoon relaxing. It was late when they headed back to Serena's home, where they had all left the outfits they would   
wear that night to Lita's small party.  
  
Amy checked her watch, swore under breath."I have to call Greg. He was supposed to pick me up, but I'll tell him he can just meet us all   
here."  
  
Lita and Serena exchanged knowing looks."Sure Am. Go ahead."  
  
After she'd called him, she went with her friends and they changed into there outfits, Amy having taken Lita's advice and decided on s   
skimpy, black dress that left little to the imagenation. Slipping into black heels, she went to apply her make up next to Serena, who looked   
devastatingly gorgeous in her snowy white, backless flowing gown.  
  
After over an hour and a half of primping, with Lita pacing and waiting impatiently, Darien popped his head into the room."Ladies, the   
parties going to start and we need the guest of honor."his eyes were on Serena, drinking in the vision she made.  
  
"I'm ready, I'm going. I'll see you guys downstairs in the next eon or something."pushing past Darien, Lita left the room.  
  
Darien stepped in, dressed in a black tux that matched his dark hair and seemed to turn his eyes opaque."You two look beautiful."  
  
Serena fluffed her long, silvery hair."Don't we know it."  
  
Amy slipped on her diamond bracelet, then the matching earings and necklace."Has Greg gotten here yet?"  
  
Darien tore his eyes from his wife and looked at her."He's waiting for you downstairs."  
  
"Good. I better go meet him."she left the room, feeling like a third wheel with the looks Darien kept giving Serena.  
  
She was descending the stairs carefully when she spotted him across the room, three women standing with him and all giggling over   
something he was saying. Feeling a bit jealous, she pushed the thought away and made sure she kept her expression cool and calm.  
  
She had a moment to look at him, wearing his black tux, his hair and eyes matching it. Even dressed as he was he seemed to exude   
dominance and power, danger and a sexy aura. It was no wonder he had three women around him with several others eyeing him   
throughout the room.  
  
She recognized these women as Lita's friends, some part of the team she took with her on her expeditions. There was also several men   
who worked with her, some she recognized, others she didn't.  
  
She noticed the moment he saw her, his eyes going from amused to darkly hot, a gleam entering them as he pushed past the women   
around them and left them staring after him. He was at the bottom of the stairs the moment she made it there as well.  
  
He could only stare up at her a moment, awed by her elegant beauty, almost afraid to touch her. Then, he held out his hand and she   
took it, smiling at him as she took the last step to him.  
  
When she looked up at him, turned that demure smile on him, a desire such as he'd never felt before seemed to spread through and   
consume him. Turning her into his arms, he put one hand on the small of her back and pressed her into him, the other hand sliding up her   
back to cup the back of her neck and draw her in for the kiss he would give her.  
  
It was rough and demanding, hard and mind consuming. He could feel her against him, smell her soft scent, hear her moan that went in   
and over him. In a room full of people he was aware would be watching, he kissed Amy Stanford with the thoroughness only a lover would   
bestoy upon his chosen.   
  
  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 3~sailorperfect@yahoo.com 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: um lets see, Amy and Greg's relationship is going to get pretty deep from here on. Lets see who takes it more seriously then the other. Or who falls in love first. Please read and review!!  
  
  
Reflections of Hope  
Chapter 3  
  
He was sipping a brandy, standing with Darien and a group of men he'd just met. They stood in the parlor, discussing sports, women, and occasionally business. He wasn't too bored by the talk, just a bit curious as to where Lita and Serena had taken Amy off to.  
  
After he'd kissed her he'd taken her outside on the balcony and stood, just stood, under the nights sky holding her small hand in his. They hadn't spoken, hadn't needed to. He knew she was horrified with what he'd done, giving her such a public kiss in front of so many people. She was a woman with manners, a woman who made sure to keep a well formed exterior, never losing her head or her passion in front of others.  
  
So he hadn't said a word, had allowed her to slip her hand from his and walk a bit away from him. He had stood, silently resentful that he would always do things to her in public and that she would always become angered by it. He had even begun to think why the hell they were wasting time dating one another, or attempting to, when they were such complete opposites.  
  
He'd been opening his mouth to tell her just that when Lita and Serena had come outside, sweeping Amy back inside. Darien had followed soon after, telling him to come have a brandy with him.  
  
That had been almost an hour ago and even though he'd been enjoying himself thus far with these men, he was beginning to become restless. Where the hell was she? Had they gone and hidden her from him? If they had, he was going to go look for her and tear her back from them. He wasn't going to tolerate even Amy's best friends interfering between them. If he wanted her, then he would have her.  
  
When his fist clenched unconsciously around his glass and cracked it, he realized he was losing his temper over nothing. Especially when the group of men heard the crack and all looked at him, Darien frowning at him with a curious look.  
  
"I need some air."he muttered, setting his abused glass down on a table and striding out to where lights and tables had been set up, along with the band that was currently playing a sweet melody for couples to dance too.  
  
So much for escape, he thought just as his eyes caught sight of a familiar figure swathed in a tight, skimpy little black dress. His gaze settled on her, his vision wavering with unreasonable anger when he noted she was in the arms of that idiot Thomas, laughing at something he had said.  
  
He strode forward, his mind set on ripping the bastard apart and locking Amy up for eternity when Serena stepped in front of him, her smoky blue eyes amused."Hello Greg. Oh my, is there a problem?"her voice dripped sweetness.  
  
His fists were clenched tightly at his sides, his vision going from a burning green to a lethal red."I'm going to kill someone. Is that a problem?"  
  
Her smile went from amused to delighted."No, its not. Good luck."she moved aside.  
  
Lita came to stand next to her once he'd strode away, both of them watching him pick his way through the tables toward the dance floor below."He looks ready to kill."  
  
"Funny, thats exactly what he has in mind."Serena tapped her fingers to her lips."How entertaining this is going to be."  
  
"About time. This parties been to boring for my taste. Needs some action."and they watched as he nearly leapt down the stairs leading to the dance floor.  
  
Greg pushed aside other couples dancing, ignoring them when they stared at him, and made it finally to where Amy and Thomas stood, both there heads closly together, both laughing softly. There wasn't even one rational thought running through his head when he took Thomas by the back of his tux and flung him away from Amy, sending him sprawling.  
  
"Greg!"Amy said, completely shocked and horrified by this very public scene he had just created."What are you doing?!"  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?!"he shouted it at her, then turned when Thomas had managed to regain his feet, shoving the sleeves of his tux up his arms, raising his fists."Come on you bastard, raise em."  
  
Thomas quickly measured Greg's build, which even in the tux was clearly large and built like a solid rock. This type of build came from hard manuel labor and work, not the muscles Thomas had aquired in the fitness club. He knew when he was outmatched.  
  
Raising his hands in defeat, he said,"I'm sorry, is there a problem?"  
  
"Your the problem."Greg spat, his dark eyes flashing menacingly under the soft lights Serena had had set up outside."What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Amy invited me."and he wondered what exactly was going on with this violent man and his sophisticated Amy.  
  
That confused him, but for just a moment."She wouldn't-"  
  
"I did."Amy cut in, her blue eyes hard enough to cut glass."And I'm completely embaressed by this macho display Gregory."  
  
Involuntarily, he winced. Only his mother had ever called him Gregory when she was angry with him."Why would you invite him? You told me-"  
  
"Because she and I are dating. Or didn't you know?"unaware of the relationship developing between the two of them, but beginning to understand, Thomas went to stand next to Amy and put a propriatary arm about her waist.  
  
Snarling under his breath, he advanced on them.  
  
Darien caught him before he could grab Thomas and rip him apart as he said he would, quickly dragging him inside despite his protests."Come on Greg, lets go cool off."he smiled charmingly at the guests that they passed.  
  
"Let me go! Goddamnit Darien, that son of a bitch-"  
  
"Greg, cool it!"Darien hissed at him as he pulled him into the empty dining room of there home, Serena and Lita following closely behind them. Discretely, Serena closed the doors to the room.  
  
Darien had never ever seen Greg become jealous over a woman. He had believed he was incapable of feeling that emotion for anyone. But he had seen him angry before, perhaps not this angry, but close. And knowing his old friend, he braced himself for what was to come before releasing him.  
  
As expected, Greg turned and swung at him, Darien quickly dodging the fist."Now Greg."  
  
"Get out of my way!"he attempted to shove past Darien, only to be shoved back himself."Bastard!"he lunged at him and they both fell to the floor just as Amy marched in.  
  
"Greg!"her stern voice made him freeze."WHAT are you doing? Get off my brother!"  
  
He immediately did, helping Darien up."Sorry."he muttered it.  
  
Darien merely grinned."Thats ok. Not the first time you tried taking a swing at me."  
  
"Are you crazy?!"Amy shouted at him, making him turn to face her."Why did you do that to Thomas?"  
  
"Because he had his hands all over you!"he made sure to match his voice to hers."And according to you, its OVER between you two!"  
  
He had a point there. She had told him she would speak to Thomas, but hadn't gotten a chance too. And when he'd called her on her cell phone earlier that day, she had absently invited him, more out of habit then anything.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself. This was the first time in years she had actually gotten so angry she raised her voice. She was a usually calm person and she needed to regain the calm she normally dictated her life with.  
  
She turned to her family."Could you all please leave us alone?"  
  
Darien nodded."Lets go ladies."taking a wide eyed Serena and Lita by the arms, he led them out, closing the door behind them.  
  
They stood staring at one another, both full of raging emotions that contradicted the other. Amy knew allowing him in had been a mistake. The instant he had taken Thomas by the back of his tux and shoved him several feet away, she had known that the two of them were a major mistake. They were completely different, as different as a bird and a fish. And though it hurt her to tell him, to admit it when she had already been aquiring strong emotions for him, she knew it had to be done.  
  
"Obviously this was a mistake."her voice was even, distant."You and I are much to different from one another. I think its best that we end this now before it becomes any worse."  
  
He knew she was right. God, he'd been thinking the exact same thing less then half an hour before, but hearing her say it, her voice so cold, her expression so calm, triggered something dark inside him.  
  
He took a step forward, dark and menacing."Were to different, are we?"  
  
She didn't like how his eyes had gone from angry to something she couldn't make out, almost wild."Yes, we are. You know I'm right."  
  
"I didn't say you weren't."he took another step, smirked when she backed up a step as well."Something wrong?"  
  
She brought her chin up an inch."No. Are we clear on this then?"  
  
He angled his head at her when he took another step forward and she took another step back."No, were not. You agreed to give me a chance, to give us a chance. And since you agreed, your not going to shake me off that easily."his hand whipped up, quick and deadly, wrapping around her and hauling her against his larger, harder frame."Your attracted to me Amy. Don't deny it."  
  
Her hands came up against his chest, pushed."Let me go. Doing this proves nothing."  
  
"It proves everything."his lips, hot and erotic, moved slowly, torturously, along her smooth cheek, down to her neck."Your body burns for mine. I bet he's never made you burn, has he?"  
  
She couldn't fight off her bodies raging emotions, couldn't block off the desire that welled up like a gyser, ready to burst any moment inside her."Stop it."the plea came out weakly, her hands sliding along his strong chest instead of pushing."Don't."  
  
"Don't?"he halted, his lips hoovering over the swell of her breasts. Close, not close enough."Don't, you say."he chuckled, low and deep, his breath hot against her soft flesh."Do you really want me to stop Amy?"  
  
She felt his tongue, rough and demanding, flick over her."I...I don't....I-"  
  
"Don't deny me."his lips closed over her, drawing her in, pulling almost savagely."Don't push me away."  
  
"Were too different."she felt more then heard the words come from her.  
  
"Fuck our differences."he drew away, though it cost him, and caught her chin in his hand."And fuck anything else in my way. I want you and thats enough."his hand, big, yet tender, moved around to cup her cheek."Come home with me."  
  
She jolted, her blue eyes wide."What? No, I can't. You-"  
  
"I want you Amy."he brushed another kiss over her cheek, his hands moving slowly along her bare back."I don't want to go home alone."  
  
How had he managed to do this? She had come in here angry, ready to do battle and prepared to end the fledgling relationship they'd begun. But he had distracted her immediately, taken the anger away and made her want to remain with him despite how different they were.  
  
"Then don't."the words slid out before she could stop them, and her mouth grew hot, insistent beneathe his."Take me with you."  
  
She felt his lips curve against hers."Lets get out of here."  
  
He didn't even give her a chance to say goodbye to Serena, Lita, or Darien. He dragged her out of there, stuffed her into his truck, then jumped in himself and gunned the engine. Turning to give her a hot, smoldering look that had her insides tingling with anticipation, he sped away from Serena and Darien's home, down highway 1 toward his.  
  
Even through the passion clouding her brain, she noticed the large home he had purchased months before when he'd moved out there. It was two stories, and reminded her of 'Hill of the Hawk,' a famous home she knew of up the coast. He pulled into the long drive, climbed out and hauled her inside with him.  
  
"Come on, bedrooms upstairs."he was taking the steps two at a time, barely aware she was having a hard time keeping up with him.  
  
She couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up inside, spilling out when he rushed down the hall with her in tow."Greg, your bedrooms not going anywhere."  
  
He pulled her inside, into a room with a huge king size bed and a balcony outside, with a breathtaking view of the pacific ocean below."A joke. Amy Stanford just made a joke."he said as he turned on her, his lips immediately capturing hers, hot and hungry, his hands skimming down her shoulders to push the dress off.  
  
She was amazed at how impatient he was. No man had ever showed such mind consuming passion for her before. They'd always been calm, considerate lovers, slow and patient.  
  
Greg was anything but patient, she thought dimly as her dress slid to the floor, exposing her triangle of underwear and no bra. She watched his brows lift, his dark eyes go from hot to burning in just a second."Holy shit."he breathed, his hands coming around to cup the soft weight of her breasts.  
  
Her breath hitched when his thumbs flicked over her nipples, sending hot coils of desire spreading into her belly."Surprised?"  
  
"Hell yea. If I had known what was underneathe--or what wasn't--I would have jumped you at the party."he bent his head close to hers, pressed on the sensitive flesh with his thumbs, smiled when her breath caught, shuddered out."I'm gonna make you burn Amy. I'm gonna make you so blind and wild you won't even remember your name."  
  
Even through the passion consuming her body, she lifted a slim brow."Oh? Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Its a promise honey."and with his eyes open on hers, took her lips in a hard kiss.  
  
She was afraid he would. Mortally afraid. She had always kept control on her body in the bedroom, not matter what the circumstance. Losing control to her meant giving another the power. And one thing she'd always kept was her own body, mind, and hearts power.  
  
His lips left hers, trailed softly down her exposed throat, as her own hands gripped and clawed at his back. When she felt his mouth close over her once again, draw her in, felt his tongue and teeth working magic over her quivering flesh, she let out a cry that she could no longer bite back.  
  
He began walking with her, backing her toward the bed, pushing her gently back against it. His lips never left her breast, one hand capturing the other, his free hand sliding up her smooth thigh, cupping her middle, causing her to bow back.  
  
He listened to her breath tear our of her, felt her bodies hot response to him, and felt his own roar to life.  
  
The room was lit only by the light from the moon, casting a soft glow over Amy's pale skin and dark eyes. He gazed down at her, watched a riot of emotions swirl over her beautiful features; excitement, desire, fear. He slid his hand deeper, felt the moisture that greeted him, and plunged harder, faster. In a matter of seconds she convulsed, her mouth open, her body lifting and her eyes going blind. He rode that pleasure, bent his head to feast on her bare breasts again, and kept his hand inside until her body shuddered in release once again.  
  
"Greg."his name came out as a whisper, her hands fluttering to his chest, still clad in the tuxedo."Your still dressed."  
  
"I was just getting to that."willing to oblige, he stripped himself of his clothing, coming back to her and sliding his hard body along her smooth one, enjoying the sensation of being sking to skin with her."Your so soft."he whispered against her breast, sliding his tongue along the side of the soft flesh.  
  
She trembled, shifted beneathe him."Now Greg. I can't wait anymore."  
  
"Can't you?"his tongue went lower, to her belly, swirling still lower."Hold on to something Amy."  
  
The moment she felt his touch she screamed, one long, rolling cry that filled the quiet room and echoed outside to ride on the roaring waves of the ocean. It made him a little rougher, made him a little more impatient, until she was writhing and screaming.  
  
When she cried out his name, when he felt her legs stiffen, he moved up her body once again, lips trailing softly, one hand coming up to mold her breast, the other sliding beneathe her buttocks to lift her to him.  
  
He watched her for a moment, heavy eyed and sated, her breaths coming out in gasps. He'd never seen a more beautiful woman in his life.  
  
He bent and took her lips with his, kissing her long and slow and deep."Open your eyes Amy."when they fluttered, but remained closed, he nudged her cheek with his lips."Open your eyes baby."  
  
She looked up at him, saw dark eyes that haunted her nights."Now Greg."  
  
"Now."he agreed, slipping inside her.  
  
The pleasure exploded inside her, fragmented the feeling of having him fill her so completely. She couldn't see, could only feel him moving against her, so smoothly, feel his breath panting out against her cheek. His body was taut, his muscles tense beneathe her roaming hands, his hips beginning to thrust harder, faster.  
  
He felt as if he was burning, the heat from her body scorching his skin. Her legs came up and encased him, her hands moving to his back, her nails raking along and causing his eyes to shut tight, his hips to plunge harder against her. He attempted to hold onto some sort of control, tried desperately to see her face, but when she whispered his name, one soft sigh, his already slippery control snapped.  
  
The animal in him emerged, dark and hungry for her. His teeth and tongue ravaged, his hands rough and gripping tight, his hips moving faster until he was sure the world had darkened around them, that only the waves of the ocean could be heard, and that a snapping fire had been built by them.  
  
He bent and put his lips to her ear, his breath tearing out."Mine Amy. All mine."and hearing her cry out his name as her body climaxed, he buried his face in her neck and followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
He stretched his long body over hers, nestled his head between her breasts and sighed contentedly. He didn't think he'd ever felt so relaxed in his life. He'd had sex before, great sex, lots of it. But never like this. He didn't think he was going to be able to move for the next eon or so.  
  
"Oh God."her whisper came to him, quiet in the large room where they'd brought each other to such pleasurable heights only moments before."I can't believe I did this."  
  
"Neither can I. You were....amazing honey. Fucking amazing."and who would have guessed that cool, calm Amy Stanford would have turned out to be such a firecracker in bed. Well, life was full of such nice surprises."Too bad I didn't know this sooner. I would have probably taken you in the bathroom at the party."  
  
She stared at him, momentarily horrified, but when she saw his lazy gaze, considered the idea."I can't say it would be comfortable, but certainly inventive."  
  
He roared with laughter, hugging her tightly."What a woman."  
  
She pushed him back, peered up at him."Since were on the subject of the party I'd like to know what it was you were thinking when you went and attacked Thomas in that hideous display."  
  
His eyes sharpened, his hand coming up to catch her chin in his hand and hold her gaze to his."Your mine. As long as I'm fucking you, no one else is. Bottom line, honey. I DON'T share."  
  
She didn't like his proprietary attitude or the perverse way he had described it, but couldn't help the little ripple of delight that went through her."You were jealous."  
  
His fierce look faded and he stared at her blankly for a moment before rolling from her."I don't get jealous honey."  
  
Smug now, she rolled also and on top of him."Admit it. You were jealous. Completely, insanely jealous."  
  
He slid her a look."Please. Your wasting your time."  
  
"Fine. And I suppose you wouldn't mind then if I went out to lunch with Thomas tomorrow."  
  
"WHAT?!"his eyes whipped back to hers, his hands coming up to grip her roughly."Hell no your not! I'll rip that weak, simpering excuse for a man apart if he so much as-"he cut off when he saw the humor in her eyes."I DON'T get jealous."he insisted, sulking now.  
  
"You don't? What do you call it then?"  
  
He shifted, running his hands idly along her bare back."I'm just.....territorial."  
  
"Oh. Hhmm. I see."enjoying herself immensely, she smiled down at him.  
  
He rolled again and pinned her beneathe him, lowering his head to run his tongue along her breast, hearing her gasp."Keep it up honey and your gonna be begging soon."he could feel his body responding to that one sip of flesh he'd had, intoxicating his senses.  
  
"Begging? Me? Please."  
  
One hand slithered up her body to cup and mold, shifting so he could nibble."Do I hear a dare?"  
  
"Go ahead and try. I DARE you."the last word ended on a moan.  
  
"All right, but you asked for it."  
  
  
  
  
  
She woke when it was still dark out, heard the waves crashing outside her window and wondered why she could hear them from her apartment. She didn't live that close to the ocean. And come to think of it, there wasn't a balcony in her room, a huge one with sliding doors that had been left open to allow the sea air to whisper inside.   
  
I must be dreaming, she thought with a contented sigh, feeling a hand stroke her stomache lazily. Such a nice dream. With the sea outside my window like I always wanted it and someone moving on top of me to kiss my neck slowly, gently.  
  
With a hard jolt, her eyes snapped open, focusing on the face of a dark, wicked angel as his head bent to fasten on her breast, drawing her into the hot recesses of his mouth."Greg."his name came out in a mixture of horror and pleasure, her hands coming up to push at his broad shoulders."What time is it?"  
  
He glanced at the clock he had next to his bed, then returned to her."6:00."  
  
"6:00?! Oh my God!!"shoving at him, but failing when he didn't so much as budge, she spoke desperately."I have to go! Lita's flight leaves at 7:00 and they'll be waiting for me so we can go together! Greg!! Get off of me!"  
  
Lazily, he lifted his head."Fine. I'll take you home and I'll go with you."  
  
"What? No, no. This is a girl thing."she attempted to move out from under him.  
  
He pinned her so suddenly and so unexpectedly, she could merely blink."I'm going with you."he bit out each word, his eyes daring her to contradict him.  
  
Just a bit afraid, she nodded quickly.  
  
She had to hand it to him. He was up and dressed quicker then she would have thought, draping her in his smallest t-shirt and jeans. Because she insisted on it, he drove her to her apartment, waited patiently while she changed and ran outside to where he waited.  
  
They sped up Serena and Darien's drive, came to a screeching halt just as Lita came stomping out."Do you WANT me to miss my flight?"she shouted at Amy as she leapt out.  
  
"No, no of course not. I'm sorry, but....I'm sorry."when Lita realized who she had come with, she smiled hugely, her bad mood suddenly gone.  
  
"No I'm sorry. I can see why you were delayed."Lita turned back to the front doors."Serena, Darien, get your ass's out here right now!"  
  
Serena emerged moments later, Darien trailing behind to close and lock the front doors."There's no need for such language when its this early."she stated, yawning delicately.  
  
"Its never to early to cuss."Lita went to her truck, tossed her small cases inside."Amy, Serena, you guys come with me. You two can follow."she told Darien and Greg pointedly.  
  
Tossing her husband a smug smile, Serena climbed into the truck after Amy, leaving the two men to grumble behind them as they went and got in Darien's Four Runner.  
  
"How as he?"the moment Serena had closed the door the question burst from her lips, both women turning to stare at her anxiously as Lita started the truck.  
  
Maintaining her dignity, she put her nose in the air."I have no idea what you mean."  
  
"Don't act like you don't know what were talking about because you know exactly what we want to know."Lita manuevered onto highway 1, checking her rearview to make sure Darien was behind her."So give us the play by play."  
  
"What has made you two so suddenly interested in my sex life? You've never asked about it before."she pointed out.  
  
"Quit stalling and fill us in! I'm gonna be outta this country in less then half an hour, I want to know all the horny details before I take off."Lita snapped, biting back the road rage that always came when she got behind the wheel of her truck.  
  
"We had sex! What do you guys THINK we did? Just sex."Amy snapped, annoyed.  
  
"There's a difference Amy. Sex is just an animal act, making love is when the guy actually takes his time and treasures what your giving him."Serena tilted her head, studying her friend."And even though Greg's a dangerous man, I have the feeling he made love to you last night."  
  
She remembered well the way he had gazed at her, his dark eyes surprisingly tender."It was just sex."she refused to see it as more.  
  
Lita and Serena both let out low, meaningful hums."I see. Well....how good was he?"  
  
"Oh God. Fine! He was amazing. Its the best sex I've ever had in my life."she slumped back against her seat, annoyed with them.  
  
"I always knew Greg would be great."Lita laughed delightedly."He must have been real fucking great to put that look in your eye."  
  
"What look?!"  
  
"The smug, satisfied look."Serena nodded, grinning."Good job Greg."  
  
"I bet him and Darien are passing the cigars right now."Lita flicked a glance at them in her rearview."Patting each other on the back for a job well done. Typical men."  
  
"You bastard. I can't believe your adding my sister to your list."Darien's voice was furious."I trusted you Greg. How can you do this?"  
  
"I'm not adding her to any list. Amy's a beautiful woman and I happen to like her."Greg told himself to remain calm. Darien was her older brother, after all. Older brothers tended to be a bit defensive when it came to there baby sister.  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit, I know you. I've known you for years. You always happen to like them, until you turn your back and find another that you like better."  
  
Greg could feel his fists tightening."Amy's different."  
  
"Oh, you mean because she's a rich, priveleged, snotty little girl that gets whatever she wants? Thats exactly how you look at them! You used to sneer at rich women, take them and use them because you had a grudge against them. Do you think I'm just going to stand by while you break her heart?"  
  
"This is between me and Amy. So stay the fuck out of it."he could feel a small bubble of fear forming in his throat. If Darien really tried, he could talk her out of him. Or maybe even enlist his wife's help.  
  
"Its my business like its hers! If you lay one hand on her I'll-"  
  
"Too late."he turned and faced Darien's fury head on."What are you gonna do about it now?"  
  
"If I wasn't driving I'd kill you."  
  
"You'll get your chance."  
  
Lita pulled into the Monterey Peninsula Airport, parked in the parking lot and switched her truck off. She climbed out with Amy and Serena coming around the side to join her just as Darien parked the Four Runner next to them, both men climbing out.  
  
"This way, I'm going American Airlines again. My team better be here."Lita took two small cases from the truck, flinging the smaller one over her shoulder."Last time Rob was late and missed the flight, so when we got there we-"she cut off at the look on Darien's face as he rounded his car toward Greg."Hey, whats wrong with-"she stopped when Darien swung his fist at Greg's face.  
  
"Darien!"Serena cried, shocked. Greg had dodged the fist, but was now holding his hands up, backing away from his old friend."Darien, what is WRONG with you?!!"  
  
"Lets take this calmly."he didn't want to get into a fist fight with Darien. They'd taken that path before, but never like this.  
  
"Shutup you son of a bitch. Your just going to use her and lose her, I know the drill. So don't tell me to take it calmly!"he was about to take another swing when Serena grabbed his arm, her eyes shooting enough warning to have him backing off."Serena, let me go. This is-"  
  
"NONE of your business!"she hissed, well aware of why they'd been fighting."What choices Amy makes are hers and hers alone."  
  
"But he-"  
  
"I thought we'd already been over this."Amy spoke up, her usually calm voice a frosting cold."I'm not a child Darien and I resent the fact that you would attempt to treat me as one."  
  
Sulking now because he knew they were right, he gave the women an imploring look."I'm only trying to protect you. I-"  
  
"I know how to protect myself. Thank you for your concern, but simpleton that I am, I've somehow managed to do just that for years now."  
  
"Could we continue this spat on the way? I'm running late."Lita strode past them, leaving the others to follow.  
  
Keeping a tight hold on Darien's arm, Serena dragged her along with him, leaving Amy and Greg to trail behind them.  
  
"Sorry about that."Amy muttered, stung by her brothers words, but also pensive on them."Darien seems to forget I'm no longer in diapers."  
  
"I don't hold it too much against him. He's only trying to protect you."Greg took her hand in his, held it even when she attempted to tug it away from him."Don't pull away from me Amy."his voice was low and full of warning.  
  
"You don't have to do that."the truth was, the intimacy made her nervous. What they had could never become serious, could never go anywhere.  
  
"Well I want too."and he wondered at it himself. He'd never cared about holding women's hands before, had treated them indifferently after getting what he wanted. With her, the instinct to hold and cuddle came almost naturally."That bother you?"  
  
Her eyes flicked up to his quickly, then away."No, no of course not."  
  
They approached the terminal Lita was to leave at, where she stood surrounded by her team, all of them dressed in shorts and t-shirts, sunglasses perched on top of there heads. After another quick word, she turned and left them to head back over to her family.  
  
"There all here, for once."Lita glanced back at her team, who were all gathering there things together to board."Here are the keys to my truck."she handed them to Amy."Anyway, I better get going too."  
  
When the women remained silent, Darien took the hint."Fine. We'll be over there."he reached out and tugged lightly at Lita's hair."Take care."  
  
"Yea. Have fun too."Greg followed Darien away, keeping a safe distance from him.  
  
"He's hooked Am."Lita stated, watching as Greg turned back to watch Amy."Really hooked."  
  
"Are we going to discuss him these few moments we have before you leave?"  
  
"Hey, just saying what I see."quiet a moment, Lita stepped forward and swept them both into a hug."I'm going to miss you guys."  
  
"And here I thought I was going to get mushy first."sniffling a bit, Serena dabbed at her eyes even as she hung on to Lita."You promise you'll come back on time for the baby?"  
  
"I promise. Trust me, I'll be here."she pressed a kiss to each of there cheeks."You guys take care."  
  
"Lita, call as soon as you get there."Amy said quietly, already feeling the loss her friend left in her heart when she was gone.  
  
"I will. Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can."she let them go, stepped back and adjusted her pack over her shoulder."I'll call you guys. See ya."and turning, went to join her team as they walked through the tunnel that would lead them onto the waiting plane.  
  
Amy placed an arm around Serena when she cried quietly."Those hormones again?"  
  
Serena nodded quickly, her blue eyes shining with tears."Yes, its them."  
  
Darien came, saw the tears and swept her into his arms, running a soothing hand down her back."I'm taking her home."he told Amy, who nodded agreement."You guys will be going back in Lita's truck, right?"  
  
"We'll be fine."  
  
"All right."Darien flicked a glance at Greg."I'll see you two later."  
  
"I'll call you Am."Serena told her just before Darien led her away.  
  
They walked back to Lita's truck in silence, Darien's FourRunner already gone. Amy handed Greg the keys and he took them, both getting in as he started the engine."You ok?"he asked her, turning off the radio.  
  
She nodded."I'll be fine. I'm always like this once Lita's left. I don't think I'll ever get used to it."  
  
"I admire the way the three of you are. Its really amazing."he pulled out of the parking lot and into traffic heading for highway 1.  
  
"Yes."she looked out the window a moment and wondered for probably the thirdieth time that morning what she was doing there with him."Could you take me home please? I need to change and head to work."  
  
"Its Friday honey. Can't you make it into a four day weekend for yourself? I wanted to spend the day with you."he reached out and placed a hand on her thigh, stroking gently.  
  
She stiffened beneathe his touch."I have responsibilities Greg."  
  
He felt the ice of her tone hit him, just as he'd felt her go rigid beneathe his hand."I'm not going to let you shut me out Amy."  
  
"I'm not shutting you out. Just because I have to go to work doesn't mean I'm shutting you out."she crossed her arms over her breasts."Take me home."  
  
They drove the rest of the way in silence.  
  
When they pulled in front of her parking lot she quickly climbed out, not saying a word to him as she ascended the stairs of her apartment building to her apartment. She was inserting the key inside when she felt him behind her, big and vibrating with anger.  
  
"I think you should go home. Go back to Serena and Darien's, pick up your truck and leave Lita's there."she didn't turn to look at him, merely said it quietly before pushing open her front door and going inside. When she attempted to close the door behind her his hand shot out, slapping onto her door and pushing it back open so he could step inside.  
  
She backed away from him, unknowingly dropping her keys and purse on the ground."I have to go to work. I already told you that."  
  
"I heard what you told me. And I also heard the queen to the peasant tone you used, the one where I'm just supposed to obey you and slink away into a corner."he reached out and, gripping the front of her blouse, tore it open, buttons flying to scatter onto the marble floor."Count on me sticking around honey."  
  
He was gathering her close, his lips finding there way to the sensitive skin of her neck, his hands sliding up her waist to cup her breasts."Greg, don't. This isn't the answer."  
  
"Then we'll make it the answer."he muffled her protest with his lips, one hand traveling the length of her body to cup between her thighs, to stroke and tease as she cried out her pleasure.  
  
He promised himself as he rose above her much later, as he rode her to a sweaty peak, that he would make it more. That she wouldn't push him away, that she would accept him into her life as she accepted that rich, snot Thomas, the same way she accepted any man that had a pedigree. He would touch not only her body, but her heart, and that one day soon she would look at him and see everything she'd ever wanted.  
  
The same way he looked at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Time passed, weeks went by, quicker then he would have expected. He fell into a routine at the boatyard, spent most of the morning putting in mauel labor with his men, to go over paperwork in the late afternoon. He left the warehouse at five, when all of his men had already gone home, locked up and went home to shower. Once done, he didn't bother giving Amy the satisfaction of a warning, but went over to her apartment, where he usually found her going over her patients files, her little glassed perched on her nose, her concentration centered on them.  
  
He didn't disturb her at first, not for an hour at least. Then he would begin nudging her, tickling her, anything to get that delicate frown off her face. He pleased himself with nibbling on whatever delicious part of her he could get too, enjoying the way she sighed, the way her arms wound around him and she gave herself over to him.  
  
Oh, they'd had there moments. She'd continued on insisting that they weren't meant after Lita had left, pointed out every flaw in the both of them that clashed. But he hadn't listened. He'd merely began kissing her and soon she'd been to wild with passion to remember her lecture. She'd soon given up trying to make him see reason.  
  
She'd also kept good on her promise that had to do with Thomas. She'd spoken to him, told him she didn't think they should see each other anymore. He'd made sure she had, both of them sitting naked in bed while he teased and tormented her, but still listening to every word being exchanged.  
  
It made him wonder how and when he'd fallen in love with her so quickly. She was the complete opposite of what he would normally date. But even though she was different from his usual, he'd found himself becoming so obsessively in love with her. The way her eyes lit when she laughed, the frown that came when she concentrated, the pout that formed on her pretty little lips when he teased her. So many small things he continually looked forward too, so many things he never wanted to give up.  
  
It worried him that she would become tired of him. Oh he'd made sure to keep her satisfied behind the bedroom door, but even he knew that sex didn't keep a relationship strong. It added flavor, sure, but that flavor could soon become boring and not enough. Soon she would want more. From someone else.  
  
He tried not to worry, tried not to think about, but it was always a small nagging in the back of his mind. Always present and not forgotten.  
  
He decided it was time to get the dice rolling. It wouldn't always be simple for them after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was supposed to go to his home that night after work, but she couldn't bring herself too. It was half an hour to five and she knew he would still be at the wharf, going over paperwork. He would be too busy to answer the phone and that gave her a chance to call him and leave him a message instead of actually speaking to him. It was the cowards way out, she knew, but she needed to speak with Serena. She would have preferred it to be both Lita and Serena, but Lita wasn't there.  
  
When she got his machine she blew out a breath in relief, left him a brisk message saying she wouldn't be able to make it to his home after all, and left the office right after. She drove down the highway to Darien and Serena's, pulled into the drive and and shut off her car, grabbing her purse and going inside. She didn't knock, didn't think too. It had been her home for the first twenty two years of her life and it was still habit to her to come inside without giving warning.  
  
She found them sitting on the veranda outside together, overlooking the garden and huge maze. It was such a peaceful site, both of them sitting back, there legs stretched out before them, there hands linked over the table between them. Serena had one hand on her swelling belly, rubbing back and forth, soothing the child inside that seemed to be constantly demanding his mother's attention.  
  
It brought such an ache to her heart, she had to swallow it, push it down and remind herself that even though she cared for Greg nothing else could ever come from it."I hope I'm not disturbing."  
  
They both turned to her, there eyes warming."Kid, you'd never interrupt."Darien stood, pulling out a chair for her.  
  
But Serena was studying her friend, seeing an immediate sign that Amy had come for a serious reason."Darling, could you leave us alone for a moment?"  
  
Darien realized it too and nodded, kissing his wife on the cheek, then his sister, before going back inside. Once Amy had sat in the chair he'd vacated she couldn't seem to form words, couldn't find where to start.  
  
"Am, what is it? Whats happened?"Serena scooted her chair next to Amy's, taking her hand.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing, what I'm thinking."mortified because she could feel tears gathering, she covered her face with her hands."I'm so happy with him."  
  
Serena was still a moment, absorbing what her friend had just said."How terrible for you."  
  
"Don't start! Don't you dare start with me!"Amy looked up into Serena's amused eyes, furious."This was never what I would have expected to happen between he and I."  
  
"Am, I'm happy for you. You've been with so many men, been let down so many times. I'm not even sure what it is you've been looking for for so long. Almost like the perfect man."  
  
Amy quickly looked away, not wanting her to see the truth in her eyes."No one's perfect."  
  
"Your right. No one is. But obviously Greg has given you something that the others never could."she smiled, her smoky eyes shining."Isn't it wonderful that it would come from a man the complete opposite of you?"  
  
"Only you would find this wonderful Serena."  
  
"I don't see why you don't. Amy, you've found something most people strive there entire lifetimes to find."  
  
Huffing out an annoyed breath, she cradled her chin in her hand."I'm not ready for it."  
  
"Wow. De-ja-vu anyone?"Serena laughed at her friends sulky glare."Just don't go ruining this with Greg when your still trying to figure out   
exactly whats going on."  
  
"Maybe it would be better to do it now when things aren't so intense yet."  
  
Serena raised a light brow."Oh? Not so intense? So I guess the kiss that was rapidly turning into more that I caught yesterday wasn't intense?"she laughed delightedly when Amy turned red."I think your already in over your head."  
  
"I could end it if I wanted too."she stated stubbornly.  
  
"I don't think Greg would let you. The man is so undoubtedly in love with you."she watched Amy jump up from her chair, stood as well and reached out to grip her arm."Don't."  
  
"He doesn't love me."she cried, panicked suddenly."He doesn't. Were only passing the time, having fun. YOU and Lita told me to have fun with him and I am. That doesn't mean its going to turn into anything more."  
  
Serena made sure to keep her voice gentle."I think it already has."  
  
Gasping desperately, she went to stand at the stone rail, gripping it so hard her knuckles turned white."Not him. Oh God, not him."  
  
She heard it then, a pounding on the front door that snapped her out of her momentary misery. Serena walked to the sliding doors that led out onto the veranda, frowning, while Amy remained behind, already knowing who it was.  
  
She heard the first shout, the first crash, then footsteps that seemed to echo throughout the night. Serena took a safe step back as Greg's large frame came striding through the open doors, his rage nearly causing the air to sizzle around him.  
  
She turned toward him, her chin coming up."I told you I-"  
  
"I heard your message."he couldn't believe he was here, chasing after her like a pathetic teenage boy. He wouldn't have if the rage that had run through him hadn't promptly taken over."And I've come to take you back."  
  
Serena's comment was still running through her head enough to have her lashing back at him."I want one night, just one night away from you and you can't even give me that?!"his hands reached out to grip her, to haul her in for the savage kiss he would give."Stop it! Let me go!"she struggled, slapped and pushed, but he kept his hold, his hand gripping her head in an unyielding hold as he deepened the kiss.  
  
Darien came outside, saw them together, and would have pulled them apart if Serena hadn't taken him by the ear and hauled him back into there home to give them privacy.  
  
When he finally pulled back she was still struggling, her blood heated now."Bastard! How DARE you! Let me go, I left you a message-"  
  
"And I chose to ignore it."the hand on the back of her neck forced her gaze on his."I need you Amy."  
  
"For what?!"she spat, refusing to acknowledge the hurt she saw there."For sex?! For your bodies needs?! You could easily replace me, if thats the case."the words tasted bitter on her tongue, but she needed him to go away, to leave her alone so she could think and figure out all of the raging emotions inside.  
  
His eyes went from hurt to confused."What? Amy, you mean more to me then that. Your important in my life."he couldn't bring himself, just yet, to tell her how much he was beginning to love her.  
  
"Important?"the hurt that welled up inside she would blame on him, not on the fact that she had hoped he was about to tell her he loved her."This was never supposed to progress into a relationship Greg."  
  
He heard the chill enter her voice."It already has."  
  
"No, YOU believe it has. I've always known what we really are to one another."because he'd gone still, she slipped out of his arms, made sure to keep her expression cool."I don't want us to see one another until we've both taken time to figure out if this is working out, if this is what we both want."she took a deliberate step back from him.  
  
He reached forward and took her arms in his hands."I already know what I want."  
  
"I don't. I need this time for myself."she brushed his hands away, walked back to the table where she'd put her purse."I don't want to see you Greg until I'm ready too."  
  
He wanted to go after her, wanted to grab her and keep her where he wanted her, but couldn't. His pride was great, always had been, and it held him back now."Fine. Thats fine."  
  
She'd expected more of a fight, but hid her disappointment. Giving him a curt nod, she turned and left him alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
She hadn't realized how used to him she was until she hadn't seen him for merely three days. Her apartment was empty, bitterly cold and desolate, as opposed to when he occupied its space. She missed his home, missed how he would cook dinner for them whenever she stayed long enough, missed making love on his huge bed with the sea just outside the balcony window. She missed the gentle way he treated her, missed how he tickled her and made her laugh.  
  
But she'd made a decision and she meant to stick to it. As the days passed she even believed she could exist without him at all. Nothing could ever come from there being together. Her parents....they would never accept him. And she could never accept him either.  
  
Two weeks had already gone by and she still hadn't seen him. She had expected for him to call her, but he didn't, so she'd decided to begin seeing other men. He didn't care for her after all, and she was almost certain he was most likely already seeing other women as well.  
  
So she accepted a date with Phillip Logan, a prominent attorney who worked at the same firm as her brother. He was handsome, with rich chestnut hair and deep green eyes, sharp cheekbones and a quick smile. He was tall, like Greg, but had the more elegant build. Unlike Greg's build, which was large and solid as a rock.  
  
She lectured herself on comparing them so much. Greg and Phillip were complete opposites, as different from one another as the sun and the moon. At least in character and stance they were.  
  
Phillip took her to the theatre, where they watched Beauty and the Beast, to her own delight. The play was beautiful, so beautiful that she accepted when he asked her if she would take a walk with him on Cannery Row.  
  
She wished to God she had told him no.  
  
They were walking, hand in hand, stopping to look in shops before continuing along. She was having a wonderful time until she heard a familiar high pitched laugh, and turned to look into the eyes of her arch enemy. Barbie Clooney.  
  
Hanging onto Greg's strong arm.  
  
She stopped walking, her eyes widening, her face paling slowly."Greg."the name came out in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Oh Amy."Barbie put her hand on Greg's chest, aware of the hurt that had come into Amy's eyes when she'd spotted them together. She'd always tried dating her ex's to hurt her, but never had. Now she'd finally accomplished what she'd strived to do."What a surprise."  
  
Phillip, aware also of how Amy had tensed, rubbed a hand up and down her back."Are you all right darling?"  
  
Greg could feel his fists tightening at the tone, and at the man who reeked of money and obviously had a pedigree worth her time."Yea, are you all right, Amy darling?"his voice dripped sarcasm.  
  
Her eyes shot up to his, going from hurt to a dark, violent blue he had come to love."I'm fine. I see your out with more of my left overs Barbie."her voice had cooled considerably.  
  
"And there such delicious left overs also. Greg and I have been getting to know one another quite well."  
  
"Then I'm glad for you two. As for Phillip and I, we need to be getting along. It was good seeing both of you again."Amy strode past them, her eyes flicking up to Greg's a moment and seeing the dark desire that had become so familiar to her. But she deliberately looked away, denying them both that passion.  
  
After that encounter she obtained an immense headache, informing Phillip that she preferred to just go home. He dropped her off at her apartment, where she went inside and changed into slacks and a blouse, taking aspirin and beginning to go over her patients files instead of going to sleep.  
  
Midnight came around and she still hadn't gotten any sleep. She kept remembering Barbie and Greg, the way she'd had her hand on his chest, the proprietary way she had kept her arm through his. The knowing little smile that slut had had on her face.  
  
Swearing under her breath, she grabbed her jacket from her closet, her keys and headed out. She drove down the highway to Greg's home, finding the house dark, but with his truck parked in the front. She didn't see Barbie's car anywhere.  
  
But that didn't mean she wasn't inside with him. He could have just driven her there, like he had done repeatedly with her so she would be forced to spend the night. Her hands tightened on the steering wheel, the jealousy inside a new emotion to her.  
  
Because thoughts of them were filling her vision, she stepped out of her car and slammed the door behind her, marching up to his front door and pounding on it, waiting impatiently for him to come answer it.  
  
When he did he was bare chested and sweaty, wearing only boxers and panting lightly as he eyed her."Amy."the surprise was evident in both his eyes and voice.  
  
She could feel her vision turning red at the thought of what she had just interrupted."Are you and Barbie having sex?"the words burst from her before she could bite them back.  
  
He stared at her a moment, eyes narrowing."And if we are?"  
  
She gasped, her heart constricting."I should have known. This was a mistake."she turned to leave.  
  
But she had taken only two steps before he caught her, whirled her around and planted his lips on hers."You came back."was all he said as his hands roamed over her, as he pulled her with him back toward the house."You came back to me."  
  
She shoved at him."Let me go. Or do you think to turn your sex into a threesome with me included?"  
  
He ran a hand down her short cap of hair, his eyes softening."Barbie's not here."  
  
Her eyes whipped up to his."What?"  
  
"Right after we ran into each other down at the wharf I took her home. I can't believe I actually accepted going out with her."his lips trailed gently down her cheek."But you had pissed me off so much Amy."  
  
Her mind was trying desperately to take in everything he was telling her."But...then....why are you so....I mean, so..."  
  
"Sweaty?"he chuckled, closing the front door behind him as he continued backing her up."I was working out."he suddenly halted, tensing."Did you let that bastard touch you?"  
  
She looked up at him, smiled, beginning to feel better."I assume your referring to Phillip?"  
  
"Whatever the pencil neck's name is. Did you?"he pulled her back from him, his eyes boring into hers.  
  
"No I didn't. And what about you and Barbie?"she raised a delicate brow in question.  
  
"Oh her. No. Tonight was the first time we went out. Before that she'd been finding unexpected reasons to drop by the boat yard after we split up. She kept hinting she wanted to go out, but I didn't feel inclined to ask her. But I-"he rubbed the back of his neck."Lets just call it one of my weaker moments. And besides that, I regretted it the moment I picked her up."  
  
"I told you how she was Greg and you still went out with her. My arch enemy, no less."because she needed to, she reached up and ran her hands through his thick, dark hair."Have you missed me Greg?"  
  
"Yes. Even while I was cursing you, I missed you."he cocked his head at her."What made you come here? A jealous fit?"  
  
"Maybe. Count yourself lucky I even did."  
  
"I do honey. I do."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you two have made up?"Serena sat outside on the veranda of her garden, where she usually spent most of her time. She was into the eighth month of her pregnancy, nearing the end, and tired very easily. Darien didn't allow her to go to the office anymore and she had appointed Ken to take over during her absence."I'm glad Am. You were so sad without him."  
  
"I was not. What a ridicuous thing to say."but even she knew she had been."I was just worried about work."  
  
"Hhmm. Right."she placed her hand on her huge belly, smiled as the child kicked inside."Come here and feel this."  
  
Always willing to oblige, Amy scooted her seat closer to her friend and placed her hand over Serena's, the childs restlessness felt by them both."He wants out."  
  
"Of course he does. Or she. Can't really say since we don't know."a peaceful glow came over her."Restless like his father."  
  
"I bet he'll be a charmer like his mother."Amy studied Serena."Nervous?"  
  
"A little. But not really. I never thought I'd be bringing life into the world Amy. God, I never thought I'd ever marry. I was happy with my   
life."she shook her head."But that was before. I would never change my life for anything now."  
  
"I never imagened you would marry my brother. I'm glad you did though. Its wierd, but its like it was always meant."  
  
"It WAS meant."Serena corrected.  
  
"So I guess your happy that Lita's coming back huh?"  
  
"I'm not the only one happy. I can see how it makes you smile like an idiot every second."  
  
Amy laughed, knowing it was true."Were both happy. And I know she is too."  
  
"Of course. Her life isn't complete without us."Serena studied the way Amy laughed, smiled slowly."Will you admit it now?"  
  
"Admit what?"  
  
"That your in love with him. Come on Am, admit it. Its not just Lita's coming back that has you smiling like this. Its something else."she placed a gentle hand on Amy's arm."Don't tense, please."  
  
"I'm not tensing. I'm not."but she had and she attempted to relax herself."And I don't love him. Why do you insist on thinking I do?"  
  
"Because I've never seen you like this."but because she sensed Amy wasn't ready to accept that just yet, she backed off."Maybe I'm reading you wrong. I'm just glad you guys have made up."  
  
"Me too."they heard footsteps, mens voices, then Greg and Darien came striding outside to join them.  
  
"There she is."Darien immediately went to his wife, bent to kiss her and place a protective hand over there child at the same time. He felt the small ripple and thrilled at it."How are my two babies doing?"  
  
She patted his hand."Were fine. Little thirsty though."  
  
"Hold that thought."he kissed her again, then quickly headed back inside.  
  
Greg settled into a chair next to Amy, grinned at them both."Talking about us before we came out?"  
  
"Of course. What else would we have to talk about? Our worlds center around you."Amy said sarcastically.  
  
"I know, but its always good to hear you admit it."he kissed Amy when she glared at him."Almost time Serena. Excited?"  
  
"Yes. Not for the pain, but for my baby. Lita will be coming back tomorrow and I think with her return this kid might just pop out finally."  
  
Darien came back out and handed her a cup of milk."Drink up darling."  
  
She made a face at the milk."Darien, can't you bring me juice? This is all you ever bring me. I feel like a fattened cow."  
  
Laughing, he sat in the chair next to hers and ran a soothing hand over her belly."This little guy loves his milk."  
  
"I want juice."placing her hands on the arms of the chair, she attempted to lever herself up.  
  
Darien immediately shot to his feet."What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to stand, what does it look like?"she snapped, waving his hands away."I can do it. Just give me a minute."it took more then a minute, but she managed to get herself to stand without her husbands help."There. See? Now I'm going to go get that juice."  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
"Darien, I love you, I do. But if you keep following me around everywhere I go I'm going to kill you. Stay here, please."she gave him a smile of reassurance before heading inside.  
  
Reluctantly he sat."I don't follow her EVERYWHERE."he said to Greg and Amy when they grinned at him."I don't. I just....watch her."  
  
"Oh I'm sure."Amy smiled at him."Its sweet the way you watch her like a hawk."  
  
"I have to admit, I would probably be worse."Greg commented."So don't feel too bad Dar."  
  
"I just want to make sure she's always all right. I-"he was cut off by a crash of glass from the kitchen, shooting out of his chair and racing inside before either of them could blink.  
  
Amy and Greg were right behind him, coming to a halt at the kitchen door. Lita stood in front of Serena, wide eyed, her face a golden tanned, wearing a t-shirt and cut off shorts.  
  
"I didn't know you'd be so glad to see me you'd wet yourself."Lita smiled, looking pointedly at the puddle of water on the floor beneathe Serena.  
  
Serena glared at her just as Darien looked as if he was going to faint."I didn't wet myself you idiot. My water just broke."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 4~sailorperfect@yahoo.com 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: it WAS evil of me to leave it off right where Serena went into labor. ::snickers evilly:: But here's the next chapter. Baby will come and we'll see how well Amy and Greg's relationship progresses when certain parents make the scene and a certain man from her past returns. So please read and don't forget to review!  
  
  
  
Reflections of Hope  
Chapter 4  
  
"Can't you drive faster?"Darien shouted at Lita as he held his moaning wife in his arms. She was having the contractions extremely close together, each coming much harder then the last.  
  
The moment her water had broke Darien had raced upstairs to get the little bag she'd packed for herself for her time in the hospital, coming quickly down the stairs as he shouted orders for them to hurry up and get outside so they could leave. They'd watched, with some amusement and shock, as he'd tripped in his hurry and tumbled down the stairs.  
  
Serena, Darien, and Lita had gotten into Lita's truck, with Amy and Greg getting into Greg's to head to the hospital. Lita was driving as fast as she could, Greg on her heels, as Darien continually shouted at her to go faster.  
  
"Darien, I'm already going a hundred! How much faster do you want me to go?!"Lita shouted back at him, swerving off the highway and down the road toward the hospital.  
  
"Stop it, both of you."Serena snapped, her face glistening with sweat, her clothes sticking to her heaving body as she gripped her husbands hand tightly in hers."This doesn't help-"she was cut off as another contraction hit, coming so hard she reared up, her other hand coming up to grab at Darien's hair and nearly tearing it from his head.  
  
With his eyes bugging out of his head, he spoke over the pain."Breathe honey. Just breathe. Remember how they told us? Like this."he began demonstrating, nearly hipraventilating in his attempt to show her how it was done.  
  
"Shit!"Serena hissed it, her grip on Darien's hand hard enough to break bone."Damn it! Bastard! Damn you, this is your fault!!"her voice rose to a high scream as the contraction hit its peak.  
  
They came to a screeching halt in front of the hospital, Darien leaping out and carrying his wife in his arms as he headed for the building. The moment they were inside a nurse came with a wheelchair and told him to put Serena in it, but he refused, holding onto her as she sweated and panted against him.  
  
Once they'd taken them away, Amy, Lita, and Greg went to wait in the maternity waiting room. There was a glass window seperating them from where the babies were brought after birth and they watched other parents coo at there children, beam proudly as the nurses held them up for display.  
  
"I think he was waiting for you Lita."Amy commented.  
  
"Probably. Thats what Serena told me the last time I called. That as soon as I got back, the baby would come."she rubbed the back of her neck a moment."Who knew she'd turn out right?"  
  
"She should be having the baby soon."Amy glanced at the clock on the wall. They'd been waiting for an hour."The contractions were coming way to close together."  
  
The moment she spoke another baby was brought in, with a head full of dark hair, wrapped in a blue blanket. The moment he was brought in Darien burst into the waiting room, still wearing the blue pants and shirt they'd given him to wear for the delivery, his eyes wild with excitement, his hair standing on end.  
  
"Where is he?!"he ran to the glass and watched the nurse place the baby down on an examining table, the others rising to stand beside him."Thats him. Look at him. Did I tell you guys it was a boy?"his blue eyes turned dreamy as he watched the nurse carefully examining his son."Nine pounds. Nine solid pounds. He's a champ. He got my hair. And Serena's beautiful eyes."he placed a hand on the glass, his voice trembling just a bit.  
  
"Oh Darien."Amy hugged her brother, then Lita, then went willingly into Greg's arms."He's so beautiful."  
  
"Handsome too."Lita's own eyes dampened with tears."What did you guys decide to name him?"  
  
"Darien Cameron Stanford."Darien whispered, then turned to them, smiling hugely."The moment he came out Serena started laughing and called him D.C. Her little D.C. So D.C. it is."  
  
They watched as the nurse willingly lifted him, displaying him for them. The boy was handsome, with his fathers dark hair, sharp cheekbones, and strong chin. But when he opened his eyes it was Serena's smokey one's that stared back at them, meeting his family for the first time.  
  
Darien left them to return to Serena, telling them they would allow them in to see her in probably another two hours or less. The three of them remained by the glass, watching the nurse change and pamper D.C. as he slept soundly on the examining table.  
  
"Wow. Serena had him in less then two hours."Lita shook her head."Amazing. Most women it takes almost forty eight hours."  
  
"Thats Serena. Always in a hurry."  
  
"He looks just like Darien."Greg observed, more shocked then ever that they had allowed him into this tight circle they had formed.  
  
"Yea he does."  
  
Lita left to run home, shower and change. While she was gone Greg and Amy went downstairs to the cafeteria and had a quick lunch before heading back upstairs. They waited in the waiting room for another half hour before the nurse came to them and told them they could go see Serena, informing them of what room she was in.  
  
"I want to hold him."Amy didn't notice Greg take her hand, or the way she curled hers about his."I want to hold him, to kiss him. Oh! A baby, can you believe it? My nephew."  
  
"And your about to meet him."enjoying her excitement, he tugged her into Serena's room, the first sight that greeted them of Darien holding his son in his arms, gazing down at him."Hey daddy."  
  
Darien looked up, grinned at them."About time they let you guys in! Come here and meet D.C."  
  
Amy went to Serena first, stroking a hand over her silvery hair."How are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired, exhilerated. You name it, I'm feeling it."leaning back against the pillows her husband had piled up for her, she watched Darien   
showing there son off to Greg."Look at him. He can't get enough of him."  
  
"Can you blame him?"she went to join them, taking D.C. into her arms for the first time. She watched the babies lash's flutter, then his eyes open, smoky and drowsy, focusing on her face."Hello D.C. Aren't you handsome? Aren't you beautiful?"  
  
"He looks just like his daddy."Serena murmured, smiling and tilting her face up for the soft kiss Darien would give her, his hand taking hers and holding it as he stroked a gentle hand over her cheek.  
  
"I love you."he murmured it, burying his face in her hair and shutting his eyes tightly for a moment against the emotions that swelled inside him. A family, everything he'd ever wanted. HIS family.  
  
"I love you too."she soothed him with her touch, smiling at Amy as she cooed at there son."He's the most handsome baby, isn't he?"  
  
"He is."Amy agreed.  
  
D.C., already recognizing his mothers voice, let out a small cry that soon turned into a long wail, causing Amy to laugh."Wants his mommy."  
  
"He does."Serena held out her arms, taking him and cuddling him as Darien settled down next to her to watch."There's my baby. There's my handsome little D.C."  
  
Amy hadn't felt so much peace and love filling in her in such a long time. The image her brother, Serena, and D.C. created filled her with envy, but also tranquility and gratefulness that they had been able to find each other.  
  
They remained for another half hour before leaving to allow Serena and the baby to rest. Darien remained, watching over both of them as a hawk watched over its young.  
  
"Its been a hell of a day."Greg said as they walked outside and headed for his truck."Tired?"  
  
She nodded."A little. But not too much. I can only imagen how Serena must feel right now."  
  
"Exhausted is my guess. Come on, I'll take you to dinner."he opened the passenger door for her and lifted her inside, coming around to climb in as well and buckle his seatbelt.  
  
"No, I'd rather go home. I have to call my parents."she turned to look at him, watched his lips tighten."Why don't I fix us dinner?"  
  
He turned to her, surprise clearly written across his features."You? Cook?"  
  
"Its not something I haven't done before Greg."she reached over to run a hand idly along his arm, feeling a small tingle of desire at the strength beneathe."And maybe you could stay over."  
  
He smiled, slow and with enough desire to have the tingle turn into full fledged lust."Maybe."  
  
  
  
  
  
It was later, after they'd eaten the pasta dinner she had made and were sipping red wine she had poured, that he ran a hand along her back, cuddling her closer to him on her sofa as they watched the fire crackle in the fire he'd built."That was good Amy."  
  
"Thanks. One of my many hidden talents."turning her head up to his, she brushed her lips softly across his jaw."Tired Greg?"  
  
"Actually, I'm feeling something else."he set his wine aside to bend to her lips, to cover them with his and let his tongue taste the wine on her tongue, feel her moan ripple through and into him. Taking her glass of wine from her fingers, he set it aside as well just as his hands   
roamed down to cup her soft breasts, to mold and squeeze as his lips became hard and demanding, his body pushing her smaller one back against the cushions of the sofa.  
  
She wondered that he could provoke such desire in her, such dark, raging emotions no man had ever been able to stir inside. It worried her only because she could never keep this, could never remain with him.  
  
She took him to her bed that night, awoke early the next morning when her bedside phone began to ring. The shrill sound snapped her awake, causing her to sit up and rub at her eyes. The sun wasn't out yet and when she looked at her bedside clock she saw it read 6:30. Groaning and secretly hoping it wasn't a patient, she reached over to answer it, only to be brought up short by a heavily muscled arm lying posessively across her stomache.  
  
She'd almost forgotten that Greg had spent the night and that in his sleep he liked to cuddle her close, which had surprised her. She attempted to push his arm off, failing when his grip tightened and his long, hard body nestled closer to hers. Rolling her eyes and chuckling softly, she picked up the phone and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Amy? Amy, my darling girl, how are you?"the voice was soft, gentle, and immediately had her stiffening against Greg.  
  
"Mom."the sound came out in a choked gasp, causing her to clear her throat and calm herself. Her mother was in Europe, thousands of miles away. There was no possible way she could know Greg was right beside her."Mom, I'm glad you called back."  
  
"Of course I would darling. Your father and I are on our way back."Anna Stanford frowned on the other end of the line, hearing her daughters nervousness and reading it well. Her child had always thought she could fool her mother with the cool composure she'd drilled into herself over the years, but never had."I'm calling you from the concord."she waited with a soft smile to see how Amy would react to this.  
  
"The concord?"her voice raised a fraction, horrifying her when Greg groaned and began to shift against her."Oh, well. I thought you'd call to tell me before you started back."  
  
Anna coughed to cover a laugh."We called and told Darien an hour ago. We thought we should let you sleep a bit more before calling to tell you."she glanced up, watched her husband, a tall, broad shouldered and well built man come in from the back, prowling restlessly through the cabin."Your father didn't want to wake you."  
  
"Amy..."Greg slurred, still half asleep as he opened his dark eyes to peer up at her."Who...who'r you talking to?"  
  
Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat as his hand traveled up her stomache toward her breasts, she struggled to keep her tone even."Tell Dad I love hearing from you guys day and night."  
  
Anna listened as her daughters breath suddenly hitched, a deep, masculine voice murmuring to her. Pleased Amy was obviously busy, she spoke briskly."I'll tell him. We'll be seeing you within two hours darling."  
  
Thomas stopped his pacing and muttering, turning dark blue eyes, eyes the same color as his son's and daughters, on his wife."Is that my baby doll? Here, let me speak to my little girl."he strode forward.  
  
Anna, knowing her husband's fierce protectiveness over his only daughter and also keen hearing, shook her head quickly."She's tired Thomas. You'll see her when we get there."  
  
Grumbling again and scowling at his wife, he turned and began pacing once again.  
  
"Expect us soon darling. We'll meet you at your apartment so we can all go to the hospital together. Bye bye."hanging up on Amy's sputtering, she grinned to herself.  
  
"Wha...whas going on?"Greg shook his head, ran a hand through his dark hair."Who was that?"  
  
"My parents."she whispered in quiet horror, the phone still held in her hand, the dial tone filling the quiet room. They were coming...which meant they would see him.   
  
He frowned at her, then took the phone and hung it up himself, placing it back in its cradle."Are your folks that bad?"  
  
She snapped herself out of her thoughts, realized one of his big hands had moved up to cup a breast."No, of course there not. There just....there coming. Today. To meet D.C."she blew her bangs out of her eyes."Oh God, my parents are coming."on a moan of despair, she   
covered her face with her hands.  
  
Confused and worried, Greg sat up to wrap an around about her shoulders."Hey, don't worry. Come on, there great, aren't they? Darien always said they were."this situation was way out of his league. He had no idea what her parents could have done to cause this.  
  
Of course he wouldn't understand, she thought warily. He didn't know that with there coming she would have to leave him, to back away from him as much as possible. Her 'casual' fling was over. A man like him....her father would never approve.  
  
Oh God....Dad....she moaned again and buried her face deeper.  
  
He took a moment to scratch his chin."Um...well, come on, I'll cook you breakfast."  
  
She looked up at him as if he were insane."Breakfast? I don't have time for breakfast!"she glanced around the room, the morning sun beginning to filter through and show there clothes scattered about."Oh God, I have to clean this place up. I have to shower and get ready!"  
  
He watched, completely taken back, as she leapt naked from the bed and rushed out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was two hours later that Greg stood watching Amy scan the living room and kitchen of her apartment with narrowed eyes, continuously checking over each and every corner to make sure no dust had been left anywhere. She had been on a tear since the call from her parents, going from completely ignoring him, to shouting and ordering him about.  
  
He had thought it best to nod and reply,"Yes'm," to whatever she wanted. Even he wasn't idiot enough to go against a woman on a rampage.  
  
He checked his watch, estimated her parents would be arriving very soon."Maybe you should change. I think your folks will be getting here any second."  
  
Her eyes widened in horror, riveting on him."Any second?!!"and he was still here! She had to get him out!  
  
"Yea, any sec. Go change, I'll wait for you."he laughed at her look."Give them another half hour, I was kidding. Just hurry up."  
  
Relieved that that gave her time to change, then gently nudge him along, she raced from the room.  
  
He heard the shower turn on and was considering joining her when a knock came at the front door. A bit surprised her parents had arrived so soon after all, he decided to let her finish her shower and went to answer the door himself.  
  
When he opened the door he found himself faced with a small woman of smooth striking features very much like Amy's, and a man, tall and powerfully built, eyeing him with suspicion and some shock. The man was an older replica of Darien, but with a few more lines creasing a face that had seemed to only grow handsome with time.   
  
Anna quickly measured him and was shocked to find he was the opposite of what her daughter normally dated. He wore jeans and a t-shirt, with boots that looked to be worn with age. His build was tough and strong, a build that came from hard work and a deep, bronzed tan that only the sun could have blessed him with. But it was the features that astounded her, black hair and eyes topped by dark brows, sharp cheekbones and an angular chin. He had the look of a fighter, a boxer of the streets who let no one push him around.  
  
When one of those dark brows raised in question, Anna had to fight from drooling herself over a man who was old enough to be her son."Hello, I don't believe we've met."she extended a soft hand with perfectly manicured nails."I'm Anna Stanford, Amy's mother."  
  
He did something she'd never thought a man like him would do. Lifting her hand, he brushed his lips across it."Greg Knight. Its a pleasure. I can see now why Amy's so beautiful."  
  
Her heart fluttered just a bit."A flatterer, I see."  
  
"To the core."he released her hand only because her husband looked ready to jump him any second if he didn't.  
  
"Where's my daughter?"Thomas barked at him, striding past him and into the apartment, searching for his child.  
  
Anna smiled in apology, stepping inside when Greg gestured for her to come in."This is my husband, Thomas. He's very anxious to see Amy."she explained as Thomas circled the room.  
  
"I can tell."Greg braced himself when the older man rounded on him."Sir."  
  
"Are you sleeping with my daughter?"Thomas lashed out, his face drawn into a scowl.  
  
Horrified, Anna speared her husband with a glare before placing a hand on Greg's arm."Please, I apologize, but he-"  
  
Greg held up a hand."No its ok. I guess I'd be pretty ticked too if I found some guy inside my only daughters apartment."he lifted his eyes to Thomas' and held the man's fiery glare."I won't answer that question because our private life is, frankly, none of your business."  
  
A boy with grit, Thomas thought, secretly pleased. All the others had cowered beneathe him, which had disgusted him to no end. This one might have some potential after all.  
  
Just as the thought entered his head, Amy came walking into the room, dressed in casual jeans and a t-shirt she had bought with Greg at the mall, coming up short when she saw her parents. Her hair was still damp from the shower, her face washed clean of make-up, her blue eyes widening in shock when she saw them all standing together in her living room.  
  
"Mom. Dad."forcing a smile because her insides were screaming with terror, she managed,"Your early."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It isn't any of your business Thomas Stanford."Anna scolded her husband as they followed Amy and Greg to the hospital, driving moderately through traffic."Our daughters a grown woman who makes her own choices."  
  
"I know that Anna."he grumbled, annoyed because she would forever find ways to make him feel like an idiot."But she's my baby. Darien was born self reliant, always knowing what he wanted and when he wanted it. Amy made me feel like some use, needing me when the boy   
never did."  
  
Anna couldn't help smiling at her husbands handsome profile. It was true there son had been born independent, but Thomas had never quite realized that over the years, Amy had become independent as well.  
  
"They've grown up. And Darien has given us our first grandchild."she reached out and laid her hand over his, there fingers entwining."Its   
only a matter of time before Amy marries as well. She's twenty six Tommy, she's not a baby."  
  
"I'll always remember the way she held on to my hand when she took her first steps."when he heard his wife sniffle, he turned and saw her eyes were glistening with tears."Ah, Anna, don't do that. You know it breaks my heart to see you cry."  
  
"I'm not."but she whiped the tears and gave a waterly laugh."I think it will always warm me to hear how you speak of our children."  
  
They pulled into the hospital's parking lot, parking and getting out to head for the entrance doors. Amy took them to the maternity ward and straight to Serena's room, giving a brief knock before going inside.  
  
"I've brought company."she announced with a smile, Serena and Darien both lighting up at the sight of who they'd brought.  
  
Greg leaned back against the wall and watched as the new grandparents tickled and held D.C., hugs and kisses enchanged all around. He didn't join in, didn't move to because the moment Amy had seen her parents standing in her apartment, she'd began backing away from him.  
  
He wasn't so much of an idiot that he didn't know it. He'd tried taking her hand and she'd quickly moved away; he'd tried kissing her cheek and she'd glided out of his reach. She'd been treating him as a friend, he thought with disgust. As a good friend who was just happening to get in the way.  
  
He also knew why she was doing it. If it had been that idiot Thomas Harding then she would have been showing him off to her parents, bragging about his career and his pedigree, his parents and how smart he was. She'd probably gone out with the pencil neck because he had the same name as her father, he thought with a sneer.   
  
So this was it, he thought. This was the end in her mind, at least. As soon as she got a chance she was going to dump him nice and easy, before he got any more ideas.  
  
He figured he might as well let her try.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've wanted a moment alone with you darling."Anna spoke, she and Amy sitting together in Serena's room. The three men had left to go eat dinner after Anna had run them from the room so she could speak alone with Amy, Lita and Serena both in the room.  
  
Amy raised a delicate brow, a gesture much like her mothers."We aren't alone though, are we?"  
  
Anna waved a hand."Lita and Serena must know what I'm going to bring up."  
  
"Greg."Lita quickly put in as she stood by D.C.'s crib, watching him sleep."She's going to drill you about Greg."  
  
Anna nodded."I always liked your quick mind Lita."  
  
Lita looked up to grin at her."Thanks."  
  
"Excuse me?"Amy held up a finger."But what about him? Greg is just a friend."  
  
The other three women were silent, staring at Amy for so long that she began to fidget."He is. There's nothing going on between us."  
  
"My poor baby. Do you really think I would believe that?"Anna laughed at Amy's shocked look."I've seen the way he looks at you. The man would fall at his knees if you asked him too."  
  
"Well....thats his problem. I DON'T have feelings for him."she stood, began to pace."Were only friends, I'm telling you."  
  
Anna watched her daughter, saw something she had never seen before."Amy Stanford, are you ashamed of what there is between the two of you?"she spoke sharply, causing Serena and Lita to glance at one another, brows raised.  
  
Amy stopped pacing because her mother had hit the mark precisely."No, because there isn't anything between us."  
  
Anna knew her daughter well, and she also knew she could stand here and argue with her for days and Amy wouldn't bend."Fine. I'll just continue speaking of him as if you two 'were' seeing one another. Or even sleeping with."she kept going even as Amy attempted to   
speak."Your father may be weary of him, but personally I see great character in the man. He does have the looks of a fighter, of a man who would allow nothing or no one to push him around. But I can also see a gentleness in him that few men posess. Especially when it comes to you Amy."  
  
She couldn't speak, couldn't think of words to form because what her mother was saying she had never heard her say before about any of the other men she'd dated."What?"  
  
Anna laughed."Amy, why are you so shocked I would think this about him? He's a good man."  
  
"A good man?"she stood slowly and walked to the window of the room overlooking the parking lot of the hospital below. Something was being set free inside of her, something dark and boiling that had been buried for years."You think HE'S a good man?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"she noted how her daughters eyes had turned a dark and violent blue, the way Thomas' did when he was ready to explode."I have yet to get to know him better, but I can already see he has strength inside him, a kindness and sincerity most people lack."  
  
Worried, Lita went to her friend and placed a gentle hand on her arm, felt how tense she was."Am, whats wrong?"  
  
"He's a good man."her voice was strained, she knew it was, because she was trying with all her might to keep the anger inside."You think Greg is a good man."  
  
Weary now, Anna nodded."Yes, I do."  
  
"But you didn't think Donovan was a good man. You looked at him and rejected him the moment I brought him home."her voice was trembling, vibrating with a fury that had been kept leashed for almost eight years."He never had a chance."and she had loved him, she recalled, loved him with everything a young girls heart knew to give.  
  
Anna, Lita, and Serena all froze, confused for a moment before the memory of a man came back to them, a man of dark hair and eyes, much like Greg's."Donovan? Donovan Powers?"Anna whispered the name, utterly shocked Amy had brought up a man who had been out of her life for years."What does Donovan have to do with this?"  
  
"I loved him!"Amy said it fiercely, whirling on them, Lita stepping back from her in complete shock."I loved him with all my heart, with everything I could give, and I turned him away because of-"she halted suddenly, her eyes widening with what she'd just revealed."Um...I mean....well..."  
  
They watched as Amy reigned in, as she struggled to bring herself under some control."Why did you turn him away Amy?"Serena asked quietly, having seen the pain, heartache, and fury she'd kept locked inside for years finally burst free.  
  
Now she'd done it, Amy thought in quiet horror. She'd always managed to keep her emotions locked inside, never allowing even Lita and Serena to see how hurt she'd been when she'd turned Donovan away. It had been the hardest thing she'd ever had to do in her life.  
  
Anna, seeing Amy's distress, spoke up."Donovan, I remember him. A very handsome boy, even more handsome as a man."  
  
Amy's eyes shot to her mothers, wide and questioning."You've seen him?"  
  
"Yes, I have. Thomas and I ran into him in Milan. He's become quite famous over there, racing his boats on the circuit much as Greg did."she cocked her head."I wouldn't be surprised if the two of them new each other."  
  
"Donovan...."it had always been his passion, his dream. He'd confided it to her countless times, spoke of the future they would have had if she hadn't turned him away. And even in those last moments that she'd seen him he'd been so angry, so hurt by her cruel words, that he'd shouted at her the day he was rich and good enough for her he would return and she would have to face him.  
  
Anna saw the light in her daughters eyes and wondered at it."Yes, Donovan. He's grown quite handsome and quite popular with the ladies. But it was you he asked for even as a pretty little blonde draped herself across his arm."her voice was curious, recalling that encounter."He said to tell you 'hello' from him."  
  
She couldn't think, couldn't focus when memories of what they'd shared were suddenly flooding back."That was kind of him."  
  
"Yes, it was. He's changed very much, grown into a reckless, yet responsible man. Thomas enjoyed him very much."  
  
Amy turned away, back toward the window. Donovan. Her first and only love.  
  
And what of Greg, her mind whispered to her. He'd become important to her as well.  
  
Anna, sensing Amy's distress, decided to leave the three women alone. They'd always been able to help one another, which had pleased her to no end.  
  
She rose."I'll be joining the boys for dinner. And I'll make sure to bring those three back in one piece as well."giving both Lita and Serena meaningful looks, she left them alone.  
  
It took a moment, a quiet one, but Amy whirled back to them and began her pacing."I loved him. You two must have known how much, even if I never told you guys."  
  
Serena nodded."Of course we did. Everyone could see it. You two were so happy together, so in love. It confused us when he left so suddenly one day, just gone, and you walked around as if he had never existed."  
  
"I HAD too."she stopped to press the heels of her palms to her eyes."Oh God, Donovan. He swore to me, that day on the beach, that he would come back."her voice wavered, trembled, and she allowed the tears to come."I believed him at first, prayed everyday he would keep   
good to his promise and come back when he was ready, when it was time. But when he didn't I just....I couldn't..."  
  
Lita caught her as she shuddered and the sobs wracked her slender frame."Oh Amy. Why didn't you tell us? Why did you keep this to yourself?"she held her lightly, looking helplessly to Serena.  
  
"I just....I didn't WANT to make him leave. It was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do."  
  
Frowning, Lita led her to Serena's bed and sat her there so Serena could take her hand and hold it, the three of them linked together."Amy, what aren't you telling us? What happened to make him leave?"  
  
"I made him leave. I did!"even now the memory of it ripped at her heart."My father....he didn't approve, didn't like it whenever I went out with him. My mother hid her dislike, her distrust, but I knew she didn't like him either. How could I love and marry a man both of them disapproved of?"she wiped her tears, struggled for calm."I called him that day and told him to meet me on the beach, that I needed to speak with him. And when we met I told him I didn't love him anymore, that I couldn't. There was no way it could ever work out between us, no way he and I could have a future. I broke his heart....and mine."  
  
"Oh Amy."Serena could say nothing else, only weep with her at the pain it must have caused her friend so long ago.  
  
"He said he'd come back. He was so angry, so hurt, but he said he'd come back and prove to me that he was worthy, that we were meant. But he never did."she began to rock herself in her friends arms."He never came back."  
  
"Amy, I can understand its hard what you went through, was very hard, but now you have Greg. And doesn't he mean anything?"Lita asked her softly.  
  
"He means too much."she admitted to them, unable to lie any longer."He means more then I ever would have believed. When I began to see him it was meant only to be for fun, to pass the time and enjoy myself, but....he's different."she stood suddenly."I have to go. I need to think. I'm sorry."and quickly left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She walked quietly to the doors of her apartment, huddling closely inside of the coat she wore. She'd left the hospital after her discussion with Serena and Lita, not thinking once of waiting for Greg. She'd taken a cab home and had shivered against the fierce wind on this night as she'd made her way upstairs, the icy air stinging her cheeks and turning them a rosy pink.  
  
She knew Greg would be angry, knew he would come looking for her, but she'd had to get away. Her mind was in a riot of emotions, feelings of depression and loss raging against one another inside. She needed to think them through, one by one, as she usually did without any interuptions.  
  
She was approaching the door when she looked up, squinting against the dark and seeing the outline of a man waiting in front of the doors to her apartment. She could only see his silhouette, the broad shoulders that tapered down to a slim waist. He wasn't Greg, she knew that. She would recognize Greg's body even in the dark. This man was a stranger.  
  
Suspicious and just a little frightened, she made sure to keep one hand inside her coat pocket, gripping her keys just in case she would need to use them."May I help you?"she asked from a cautious distance.  
  
She watched him unfold his large frame from the railing, his face hidden from her in the shadows."Amy Stanford?"  
  
The voice....there was something familiar in it, a memory tingling in the back of her mind."Yes. Who are you?"  
  
He was silent, watching her, until he finally spoke."I've come back."  
  
The single statement had her stiffening, the memory coming back full force."Oh my God....you....it-its you....."her hand covered her mouth, her heart tripping frantically inside her chest."Donovan?"  
  
He stepped forward and out of the shadows, the sharp planes and angles of his face coming into view. The eyes were still a vivid and stunning blue, had always captured her intrigue even years before. But in that moment they were angry, fiercely angry, and riveted soley on her.  
  
"I've come back."he bit out each word, the deep rumbling baritone causing shivers of fear to run down her spine."Do you hear me? I've come back!"  
  
He'd always had a quick and fierce temper."Donovan, is this the way to greet me after eight years?"  
  
He reached out and took her by the shoulders so swiftly she blinked."There wouldn't have been eight years if you hadn't tossed me out of your life!"the anger had never faded, and neither had the hurt."And now I'm back. Do you understand why?"  
  
She had always thought when she saw him she would be joyous, ecstatic. Now she only felt a small bubbling of fear for this man who was relatively a stranger to her."Donovan, please."  
  
"I've made a name for myself. I'm rich, like you always wanted. Isn't that what mattered to you? Whether or not I could fit into your rich society of friends?"he shook her slightly, but with enough force to have her head snapping back."Well now I can!"  
  
"Donovan, please."she reached a hand up to push at his chest, which was as hard and unrelenting as a rock."Don't do this."  
  
"I never stopped loving you."his voice dropped low, the snapping blue eyes traveling over her face, drinking in the sight of her as a grown woman. She'd been lovely and innocent as a girl, was now alluring and beautiful as a woman."Not for one moment. Everything I've done has   
been for you, every moment, every step I've taken."  
  
Once she would have loved to hear those words, but hearing them now only brought on a wave of unease."I never forgot you Donovan."she felt the hands on her arms loosen, saw by his eyes that he was calming."You were always in my heart."  
  
He struggled between the anger and betrayel he'd felt for years, the love he had for her rising to replace them."And you were always in mine."his hand came up to cup her cheek."Why did you make me leave?"  
  
"Donovan, it was so long ago. Can't we forget it even happened?"she touched her hand to his cheek as well."Lets try and be friends."  
  
He jerked back from her as if he'd been burned."Friends?"he asked in shock and confusion."Friends? I didn't come back looking for a friend."  
  
"But we don't even know each other. We've both grown, become different people then what we were eight years ago."  
  
His eyes studied her, narrowing."There's someone else, isn't there?"  
  
She sighed, nodded once."Yes, there's someone else. He-"  
  
"AMY!"Greg's bellowing tone came to them, causing her to jump and Donovan to stiffen."Why the hell did you just leave like that?!"  
  
She bit her lip, turning to him as Donovan faded back into the shadows once again."Greg, please lower your voice."  
  
He strode to her, missing the outline of Donovan's form in the shadows."I want to know why you left that way. If I didn't know you I'd swear you were Superwoman or something."  
  
Even knowing Donovan stood behind her, she found she could laugh."No, I'm not that strong. Greg-"  
  
He noticed him then, his dark eyes moving past her to his shadowed form."Who are you?"he asked menacingly, gripping her and shoving her protectively behind him.  
  
Donovan was silent a moment."Greg Knight."he stated it flatly.  
  
Even as she frowned in confusion, Greg was stepping forward."Holy shit, I don't believe it. Don? Donovan Powers?"  
  
"Its me."Donovan came forward and Amy could see his eyes were filled with both pleasure and confusion."I'd heard you'd started over, I just never knew where."  
  
Greg laughed."I didn't tell anyone. Didn't think of it."the pleasure at seeing an old friend had come quickly, and now the suspicion that he stood here with Amy came as well."What are you doing here Don?"he placed a possessive arm around Amy, drawing her to him.  
  
Donovan watched the single gesture."Are you two-"  
  
"Yes."Greg cut in smoothly, rubbing a hand up and down Amy's arm."Yes, we are."  
  
Donovan looked to Amy."I....I thought...."  
  
"We need to talk Donovan."she ignored Greg's tightening grip."Come by tomorrow afternoon."  
  
He nodded once, his gaze moving over Greg before he turned and left them.  
  
The moment he was out of sight Greg let her go."What the hell is going on? What is he to you?"he asked carefully, struggling to hold back the fit of rage that wanted to explode from him.  
  
She fit her key into the lock, opening the door and stepping inside with Greg directly behind her."I should be asking you how it is you two know each other."  
  
"DON'T change the subject!"furious with her, he watched as she shut her door and strode calmly into the kitchen to make coffee."What the HELL was he doing here?!"  
  
"Please lower your voice Greg. I don't want my neighbors complaining to me."she set the timer, then took out coffee cake and a knife, beginning to cut it."Do you want some?"  
  
"No I don't want some! I want to know what he is to you!"  
  
She let out a small sigh."All right, fine. Donovan and I dated several years ago. Eight to be exact. We broke up, he left, and that was the end of it."her shoulders lifted in a careless shrug."And now he's back."  
  
He watched her calmly cut into the coffee cake, watched her measure her slice precisely, and it was then he noted how she seemed to   
be concentrating extra hard on retaining a calm exterior. She was hiding something and trying her hardest not to let him see that.  
  
It was then that his mind went back, recalling a conversation they'd had outside on Darien and Serena's terrace, where she'd told him of another man she'd once loved, the only man she'd ever loved. He also remembered the way she'd looked at Donovan when he'd been standing before them, the way her eyes had clung to his retreating form as he'd walked away.  
  
He went to her and took her upper arm in his grip."He's the one you loved, isn't he?"  
  
She dropped the knife as he whirled her to face him, her eyes dark and guarded despite his rage."Do you really want to know?"  
  
He swallowed his fear."Hell yes I do."  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes steady on his."Yes, he's the one I loved."  
  
He had been hoping with everything inside of him that she wouldn't say that. But somehow, he had already known.  
  
He released her arm, took a step back from her."I see. And now he's back. How convenient."  
  
The hurt showing so clearly on his face triggered something inside her, anger and resentment a mask for the growing love she was struggling to hold back."Convenient? Is that how you see it as? I loved him Greg!"she turned and marched back into her living room."I loved him and had to give him up because of....because of my own stupidity."  
  
"Oh you mean you dumped him because he didn't measure up either."he spoke savagely, with no remorse, even when he saw her flinch."Because if you brought him home for mommy and daddy, they'd see he was just another fleabag, another guy without a perfect pedigree like your other Thomas'."his eyes were black, on fire with rage, when he followed her and planted himself before her."Which is the same exact way you look at me."  
  
"And what if it is?"she shot back, furious because he had seen through her when she had thought she was cleverly hiding the truth."What if I do have high expectations for me, for my future?"  
  
"You have them for the wrong reasons!"it hurt like hell, he realized. It hurt like hell to love someone and not have them love you back, worse because of a past you had no control over."I love you! I love you for YOU, not because your father was a Senator and a Congressmen, not because your family is one of the wealthiest in this country! I don't care about money or background, about where you came from and the way you were raised!"he took her by the shoulders, holding her still so he could look into her eyes when he poured his heart out to her."I love you for who you are, for the person inside. I love you because you make me smile, you make me laugh, and because you make me forget the past I had to grow up with."he shrugged, let her go and backed away."But it doesn't matter, does it? Because that past is the exact reason why you don't want me. Ironic, isn't it?"  
  
She didn't know what to say, what to feel. She had known how she felt for him, had known she loved him, but had never imagened he would love her as well. She had held onto the fact that he would tire of her and move on, that it was in his nature as her brother had feared.  
  
She took a cautious step back, put a hand to her swirling head."I don't know what to say to you Greg."  
  
His laugh was quick and humorless."Amy Stanford, reknown psychiatrist, doesn't know how to solve a simple problem like this."  
  
Her eyes flashed with quick temper."Go to hell Greg. Just because you love me, because you want me, doesn't mean I have to love you too."the lie nearly singed her tongue, but she continued on."I make my own choices, my own destiny!"  
  
"Then here's your chance."he spoke bitterly, shoving his hands into his pockets, his heart shattered with every word she'd just said."Find someone you can bring home, someone you won't have to worry your parents will like or not. Hell, bring Donovan home. I'm sure your parents would love him."he turned and opened her front door, keeping his back to her for a moment."Goodluck Amy. I really hope you find this perfect man your looking for."and with that, he was gone.  
  
She couldn't think, couldn't feel. She felt numb inside, empty of all emotion, except for the pain that was sneaking past. Sorrow and guilt were coming quickly, but the heartache was faster to come.  
  
Falling to her knees, she buried her face in her hands and wept.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 5, definitely the last chapter to Reflections of Hope.   
Any comments, please send them to sailorperfect@yahoo.com 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I'd actually started this chapter before, but my hard drive messed up and erased it. Which really pissed me off since I had half the chapter finished already. So that's another reason to why it's taken me so long to add this chapter. But here it is now and I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * * * * *

Reflections of Hope   
Chapter 5

  


It had been two weeks since she and Greg had shouted at each other, ripping at one another's hearts and leaving the other heartbroken, aching, and bitterly angry toward each other. In that time she had expected him to come back, to find her and apologize for the way he had reacted.

But of course he hadn't.

She should have known he would be stubborn on the matter and remain silently fuming over their argument. He was a man with a temper as quick as a snake, and as deadly. She had grown accustomed to it during their relationship, but even then had not been prepared for the full force of it after the meeting between she, him, and Donovan.

Of course she had seen Donovan the next day and had agreed to a simple dinner with him that same night. He had taken her to an elegant restaurant, and while the champagne was poured and classical music flowed dreamily, she had found herself thinking of Greg and wishing for the dinner's he had cooked for them at his own home.

She told herself her feelings of missing him were normal, natural human reaction. They had dated for months, and that relationship had grown into mutual affection on both parts. For that relationship to have ended so abruptly had torn something inside of her and left a piece of her miserably hollow. She couldn't expect Donovan to fill that emptiness so quickly. Her heart and body simply wouldn't follow the lead of her mind.

She blew out a sigh that had her short fringe of bangs fluttering. She was pulling a pair of tennis shoes on, lacing them as she sat on her bed in the late afternoon.

Donovan had called earlier to ask her if she would care for a walk on the beach with him. Her first instinct had been to say no, but she had forced herself to agree. She couldn't continue thinking of Greg and allowing her heart to leap every time the phone rang, hoping it was him.

She recalled when she had informed Serena and Lita about the break up, the three women standing together in D.C.'s nursery, Serena changing his diaper while Lita looked on. She had told them, stiffly and braced for the attack, that the relationship was over and she was now seeing Donovan. Serena had merely hummed quietly and tickled D.C. playfully, Lita shrugging and saying it was her decision. 

Their easy acceptance had caused more guilt then shouts and protests ever could have.

In the twilight hours of the night, when the stars shone like beacons and the waves crashed against the rough rocks on the beach, she remembered him and the beautiful moments they had spent together. It was in these moments her heart felt like a leaden weight in her chest, nearly melting with despair at the loneliness that had become her life since he had walked out of it.

She drilled into herself that she wouldn't think of him, wouldn't miss him, and would accept Donovan as she had once accepted him into her life. But she wondered, and she worried, if she would ever feel the way she had for Donovan again. She had missed him for so long, had hoped for his return that she had never realized that perhaps the girl that had once lived inside of her had been the only piece that could ever love him.

It was the man she saw now, she thought when she heard the brisk knock at her door. It was the man who kissed her and stroked her, who held her and begged her for more when the desire in him rose into a roaring tidal wave. The boy was long gone, as was the girl who had held him close to her heart for so many years.

Pushing her troubled thoughts away, she went to and answered the door, welcoming him inside. He was still as handsome as he had once been, with the eyes of a violent storm and the face of a dangerous fighter, a man who knew how to get what he wanted when he wanted it.

Dimly she thought of Greg's face, the dark eyes that had haunted her nights, and the face of a warrior that had caused her heart to trip with desire whenever she saw it.

Annoyed with herself, she allowed Donovan to pull her into his arms and kiss her, ignoring the small nagging in her mind when she felt his hands roam down her back and up again in a gentle caress. Determined to forget, she opened to him, the kiss shifting from innocent to hot and tempting when he pulled her roughly to him.

The groan that rumbled deep in his throat warned her, and had her pulling back to stroke a soothing hand over his cheek. "Ready for that walk?"

He yanked her against him hard. "I'm ready for that next step."

A small bubble of resentment rose in her throat, but she swallowed it ruthlessly. She wouldn't think of Greg and compare Donovan to him every moment they were together." Donovan, I don't think its time for us to take it just yet. We've both grown into different people, into adults. We need some time to get to know each other again, then figure out where we'll go from there."

His hand stroked through her dark, short cap of hair, fingering the silky ends." I know that I love you, that I never stopped. I know that for the past couple of years I've only thought of you and that every decision I've ever made has revolved somehow around you."

She lowered her eyes so he wouldn't see the distress that had come into them. How could she fight this love, this deep, abiding love that had remained with him over the passing of the years?

So she kissed him gently on the cheek, ran her hands down his arms when she felt his hands bunch into fists at her back." Donovan, I'm flattered you feel that way and never forgot me, but you need to understand that I need this time for me. Please give it to me, to us." She skimmed her lips across his jaw and felt him relax, inch by slow inch." Please Donovan."

He turned and met her lips with his, sliding into her and allowing her taste to course through him." All right. You know I could never refuse you."

She smiled." I was hoping that hadn't changed."

He took her hand, opening the front door and allowing the cold breeze of the sea to drift in." My feelings for you will never change."   
  


* * * * * *

  
  


The night was cool, with the icy wind hitting him like a cold slap to the face. Outside, sitting on the porch of Greg's home with a beer in hand and his wife and son inside, he felt peace settle like a warm blanket over his heart.

But guilt snuck through the peaceful moment and had him sliding a look at the man sitting next to him, quietly nursing his beer. He, Serena, and Lita had arrived an hour earlier, knocking on Greg's door and waiting patiently for him to open to them.

Of course when he had none of them had been prepared for the sight of him. His hair had been disheveled, a thick stubble of beard shadowing his jaw, his shirt open and wrinkled, his feet bare, his dark eyes haggard and miserable. There had been rock pumping from his stereo system, echoing out into the silent night, but he had immediately shut it off for the sake of the baby.

Serena and Lita had swept inside and taken over, putting on a more soothing tone for the child and beginning to piece something together for dinner. The kitchen had been cold and untouched, completely swept clean and obvious that he hadn't touched it for days.

When he had merely stood there, quiet and thoughtful, Serena had sent her husband a meaningful look to have a talk with him. Darien had obeyed easily enough, secretly curious to know what had occurred between his friend and his sister. Serena had been tight lipped on the entire situation, refusing to tell him anything. He would have to hope that a man to man talk with Greg would get him some information.

Otherwise he would have to return to begging his wife for details.

So he sipped from his Bud again, estimating the time and wondering if it was right yet. They had been sitting in silence for fifteen minutes now, Darien commenting over sports while Greg grunted in response. He imagined he had given him enough space to start gently prodding at the man.

"So," he sipped again, making sure his voice was casual," did you get those papers faxed to the officials of the city?"

"Yeah. They'd been hounding me for days." Greg's voice was filled with disdain, a good sign to Darien." I was getting ready to go down there and kick their ass's if they didn't leave me alone."

The quick temper Darien recognized, and he saw an opportunity to slide his next comment in." You need to learn some patience, some understanding and also to tolerate people a little more." When Greg grunted in answer once again, he turned and glanced at him." That temper is probably why you tossed my sister out on her ass."

He watched Greg tense, watched his muscles tighten in a move he had seen dozens of other times when he was preparing to attack. He would have to remember Greg outweighed him by a good twenty pounds in solid muscle." You better know what the hell you're saying before you say it." His voice was quiet, but the underlying threat slashed at him like a knife.

Praying he wouldn't regret what he was about to do, he stretched lazily, scratching his stomach and guzzling more beer." I know exactly what I'm saying. You're not an easy man to live with, much less be around. Amy must have had a huge dose of patience to be able to stand you for so long. Then again, she _is_ a psychiatrist and they make a living off people like you." He could swear he heard Greg's knuckles pop." Besides that I told her you were a waste of time. Maybe she finally listened to me and that's why-"

The rest of what he'd been about to say was shaken from him when Greg shot out of his chair and hauled him up by his shirt front, his face livid with barely suppressed fury." Shut the fuck up right now. Right now! If you say one more word I swear to God I'll rip your balls off and choke you with them!"

He hadn't had a good fight in a while, and the thirst was strong, but his original purpose for this held him back. He made sure his tone was careless when he spoke." Why? Because you know I'm right?"

The blow had his head snapping back as he went crashing into his own chair, but to his credit he didn't fall. He had known it was coming but still wasn't prepared for the impact of it. Managing to remain standing despite the explosion of pain in his head, he faced the other man.

"Tell me here and now, did you convince her to leave me?" through his own blinding rage, Greg didn't see Darien's dark brows lift in surprise." Tell me the fucking truth! Was it you?" when Darien didn't answer, his fists tightened at his sides." Was it you?!!"

He flexed his jaw a moment to make sure it wasn't broken." No, it wasn't me. The truth is, I didn't even know up until now what exactly had happened between you guys."

He watched Greg's fists relax slowly, his expression switch from rage to cautious." What the hell are you talking about?"

Darien sighed." Serena refused to tell me what had happened and I was curious to know. I didn't think you'd actually tell me, so….." he rubbed at his jaw. "Jesus Christ Greg, you still pack a good one."

He felt a smile twitching at his lips despite the circumstances. "You'd better remember that."

"How the hell could I forget?" after indulging himself in a few moments of self pity, he met Greg's dark eyes, which were guarded carefully in the night shadows. "Listen, I never said a word to Amy about dumping you. I had my concerns, but Amy wouldn't listen to me anyway. She's very stubborn and her mind is completely her own."

He didn't know whether the simple statement made him feel better or worse. A small part of him had hoped it had been Darien's doing, but if it hadn't then the choice had been completely hers. Everything she had said she had meant and had been coming straight from her heart.

Everything….

The thought of Donovan sent a blinding rage racing through him, causing his fists to clench once again. The red he saw before his eyes nearly consumed the man as he strode inside the house and into the kitchen where Serena and Lita prepared dinner for them. In seeing them he saw her, and in remembering her the fury built steadily like a storm rising from the ocean depths.

"Is she with him?" the question was torn from him, causing both women to pause and stare at him. "Goddamnit, is she with that bastard?!"

They merely continued to stare in silence, until Lita finally spoke up, her tone careless. "Yeah, she is. What are you going to do about it?"

There was nothing he could do, nothing he could say to express the rage coursing through him. In uselessness he stood, breathing hard, until the fury boiled darkly to the surface and caused him to slam his fist into the nearest wall, creating a large hole and both women to jump and gape while Darien raced forward to pull him back.

"Greg, stop it!" it was a struggle for him, but Darien managed to haul him back before he could pound into the wall again. "Calm down!"

"Let me go!" he shook the other man off, than because he could see the shock on Serena and Lita's faces, he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Goddamnit! Goddamn son of a bitch!"

He stood in silence, struggling to bring his temper back under some control, when he felt a small hand touch his arm. Looking up, his dark eyes met Serena's, who's held understanding and calm.

"Greg, Amy's confused she doesn't know what she wants. She thinks its Donovan because of a love she felt years ago, but I think she realizes that not even he means to her what he once did." 

"She made her choice. She's with him." Greg's voice was bitter, and inside his heart ached as it never had. "I'm nothing to her."

"Don't be so sure." Lita cut in. "She may surprise you yet."

"No, she won't. It's him she wants, it's him she's always wanted. I was just a game, someone to pass the time with." He shook his head. "It should have been a game to me too, but it wasn't. It became everything."

"Are you so certain it wasn't everything to her either?" Serena asked gently.

"I saw her eyes when she walked. Trust me, if it had been she wouldn't have been able to kick me out so easily." He shrugged, but the careless gesture cost him. "It's too late now. I'll have to put it behind me and move on. It's the only way."

  
  


* * * * * *

  
  


She would be calm, and she would be rationale. She would walk in and act as if nothing was the matter, as if she was perfectly fine. She was, after all. If one really thought about it there was nothing wrong and she was just feeling the pressure of one of her patients. Yes, that was it. 

But she could feel her hands biting into the steering wheel of her car, could feel her patience straining as she pulled into Serena and Darien's home and drove up the drive. She could feel it simmering lightly inside of her when she walked inside and up the stairs to the baby's room, when she was greeted by the sight of Serena changing D.C.'s diaper, Lita looking on.

But she composed herself before they turned to her, and kept her own temper at bay. "How's my beautiful little nephew?"

"Fine and dandy." Lita and Serena exchanged meaningful looks while Amy was preoccupied tickling the baby. Even if there friend thought she was being clever hiding her impatience, they had heard it as clearly as the light of day.

"Oh he's grown so much." Amy sighed, waiting while Serena finished changing his diaper. "Three in a half months already, can you believe it?"

"He looks more like Darien everyday." Serena picked him up, cuddling him close.

"He's going to be a heartbreaker." Lita smiled when he gurgled in response. "See, he agrees with me."

"How are things going between you and Donovan Amy?" Serena asked, swaying gently back and forth with the baby.

"There fine." Feeling that impatience to know where and what Greg was doing coming, she began to pace the room without realizing it. "He's fine. I'm fine."

"So what you're saying is your both fine." Lita grinned when Amy shot her a glare. "Hey, just making sure we understood you right."

"That's good, isn't it?" Serena rolled her eyes at Lita. "That it's progressing well, I mean."

"It should be. It should be very, very good." Amy could feel herself losing the battle with her temper slowly.

"Great. That's just great Amy. Hey Serena, what are you making us for lunch?" Lita asked her. "I'm pretty damn hungry."

"Since when do I cook for you? I don't recall having the words 'Lita's slave' printed across my forehead."

"They were never printed, they were already there. Come on, some steak sounds good. Steak and beer."

"Listen, you can make your own damn steak and beer, I'm not doing anything for you."

"Aw come on, be a pal."

Amy felt the snap as they argued, felt the break inside, and blurted out the words before she could hold them back. "Where is he?"

Lita and Serena stopped arguing to turn and stare. "Who?" Lita asked.

"Greg. Don't act as if you two don't know perfectly well who I'm talking about. I want to know where he is and what he's been doing." She paused for a moment, but told herself she had the right to ask. "And I want to know if he's seeing anyone."

Serena chose not to respond, but Lita grinned and cocked a brow at her. "And why should we tell you anything?"

"Why? Because I want to know." She snapped back.

"I don't think its any of your business. Right Serena? She did dump him, after all."

Serena nodded. "I'm forced to agree."

"It is my business! I want to know if he's seeing someone!" she struggled not to shout, but even she knew it was a losing battle when it came to arguing with Lita.

"I can't really say. He did look pretty damn good the other night at dinner." Lita spoke casually, studying her nails.

"Dinner? Since when do you have dinner with him?"

"It was a little dinner Serena put together for us." Lita smiled again and had anger turning quickly to rage. "He seemed happy enough."

"You made dinner for him?!" Amy's eyes had turned lethal, pinning Serena, who continued to rock the now wide eyed baby. "And you didn't tell me!"

"You were out with Donovan that night. I didn't see a reason to tell you." Serena produced a heart felt sigh just for show. "He looked incredibly handsome Am."

"Handsome?" she knew she was being irrational, she knew she was acting like an idiot, but she couldn't help feeling anger that Greg was not only fine, but still spoke to them and not to her.

"That's what she said." Lita crossed her arms over her chest, considering her friend, who's face was rapidly turning red with fury. "Something wrong?"

"No, _nothing_ is wrong! Absolutely nothing!" she threw her hands up, paced away from them, turned and jabbed a finger at them both. "No never mind, something IS wrong! I want to know if he's seeing someone!" an idea occurred to her and had the temper rising. "Is he seeing that bitch Barbie again?!"

"Ladies." Darien spoke from the door, studying Amy's stormy expression but choosing not to comment on it. "I've come to save my son."

"He should stay. He needs to get used to us anyway." Lita snorted out a laugh and had Amy fuming.

He went to his wife and took D.C., giving Serena a quick kiss. "I'll leave you three to your argument now."

"There is no argument, just a nice reasonable discussion." Lita ran her tongue along her teeth when Amy hissed at her. "At least in my mind it is."

"Good luck." Darien walked out, murmuring quietly to his son.

"Answer my question! And stop acting as if nothing's going on!" Amy shouted it at them, unable to see the surprise that entered their eyes. 

"If you're so interested in knowing about him, why don't you ask him yourself?" Serena shot back. "Instead of drilling us for information, just go to the damn source."

"Oh wait though. You're with Donovan now. Never mind on that idea." Lita sneered this. "Just run back to picture perfect Don and stay away from Greg. You'll only hurt him more."

They were right. Completely, totally right. _She_ had pushed Greg away, she had been the one to choose another over him because of background and a love she had hoped she could still feel.

And the entire time the real and only love she'd ever felt had been right before her.

Drained emotionally, she rubbed at her temples with her hands, unable to fight the misery and sorrow that had been following her for the past three in a half months. In one moment she felt it break free and her heart was shattered with the memory of love she'd once had.

"Oh God." One hand came down to press into her chest, where her heart ached with despair. "What have I done?"

"Is it finally coming to you? Christ Am, three in a half months later it hits you." Lita blew out a frustrated breath. "Well?"

"What did I do? How could I do this to him?" she choked and had to cover her mouth to hold back the flood of tears. "He told me he loved me…..and I pushed him away."

"You did what you thought was right." Filled with understanding, Serena went to her friend and placed her arm about her shoulders. "You were afraid."

"I was terrified, but that doesn't excuse what I did to him. I love him." It was the first time she had admitted it out loud, and in admitting it realized she was going to get him back. No matter what it took, she would get him back. "I love him more then anything on this earth."

"It's about time." Grinning hugely, Lita hugged Amy so hard she could feel the breath squeezed out of her. "It's about damn time." 

"I need to tell him. I need him back." Determination drowned out the guilt and despair and had her eyes clearing of the tears. "I have to go see him."

"Um…." Serena glanced at Lita, who's grin had faded at Amy's words. "There's something you should know Am."

Her eyes locked with Serena's, glancing frantically back and forth between her friends. "What? What is it?"

"He's gone. But don't worry," Lita spoke quickly when Amy paled, "he went home. To Maine. He left a week ago."

"But why? Why would he leave?"

"He said he needed to get away." Serena rubbed Amy's arm. "I think you should go get him."

"Damn right. The man needs for you to bring him back. It'll be a nice little shock for him when he sees you there anyway." Lita added.

They were right. As always. With hope blossoming once again in her heart, she embraced the two women she had always thought of as her sisters. "Thanks. Really. Without you two I don't know what I would do."

"We'll always be here for you Am. No matter what." Serena whispered, holding onto them both tightly.

  
  


* * * * * *

  
  


Cape Elizabeth, Maine

  


The water lapped quietly at the docks by the bay, gulls circling overhead, hoping to snatch up left over food or fish someone might leave. The sun shone steadily in the sky, the temperature rising into the nineties and the humidity joining the broiling heat.

He stood overlooking the water on the docks, wearing a wife beater and shorts, his feet bare. His dark hair was windblown, his eyes squinted against the sun that reflected off the water and seemed intent on blinding him. With his hands tucked comfortably into his pockets, he absorbed the memories of childhood from long ago.

Little had changed, he mused as he watched a group of teenage girls walking along the docks, admiring some of the teenage boys who worked with their fathers on the waters. Once he had been among those boys, and the one who had always caught the eyes of the girls and women alike. Once he had sweated and bled here, and learned everything he needed for the future he had planned for himself.

Now he could see nothing of that future. Not without her. She had become everything, had become what he would love, would cherish, and hold dear for the rest of his life. Without her he was lost.

He noted when the group of girls noticed him, halting in their tracks to gape and stare at him. Their attention had shifted from boys to a man swiftly, and now all of them were admiring his muscled form under the burning sun.

One thing hadn't changed, he thought with some amusement, and indulged them by flashing them a charming smile. He had the added pleasure of seeing them all flush, and the boys on the water glare at him.

He turned away from them, walked along the docks as a small breeze picked up and eased some of the heat from the day. He had been here for a little over a week already, had come back to visit his mother and father, and to see how they were doing. It had been thirteen years since he had come back, thirteen years since he had walked away from this small town, barely eighteen, and headed for the promise of Europe.

In the first two years he had mainly worked on boats, under big shots who ran the circuit and made their living off the money they won on races. He had been a damn good repairman, one thing he had learned from his father, and had saved his money for those first years.

In time he had saved enough to buy his own boat, and won the first race he had entered. From there on he had won every race, until he was rich enough to have several boats, several mechanics, and several homes littered across Europe.

When Darien had given him the proposition of the company he was building, Greg had been sure he would refuse, choosing to remain in Europe and continue with his lifestyle of fast money and easy women. But the sound of Monterey, and the sight of it when he'd visited had lured him and caused him to invest with his old friend. It had been the first long term type of investment he'd ever made.

And what now? He'd taken the offer, met Amy and fallen in love, and had his heart broken over the past that he'd grown up with here. Now what would he do? Would he return only to know she was within reach, yet not? Would he go back only to hear she was still with Donovan, or even married to him?

His own turmoil was weighing heavily on him and breaking his heart even more then it had already been broken. Turning away from the water and schooners that had made him into the man he was, he halted in his tracks when he spotted her standing at the edge of the docks.

She wore a tank top and shorts, and a beautiful smile on her face. Her short cap of hair was ruffled by the wind, her eyes squinting against the sun as they stared at each other over the short distance separating them.

He didn't know what to say or how to feel. So many emotions he had refused to acknowledge came back to him in an instant, flooding his heart and mind and leaving him fumbling for reason. But just as quickly as the love and joy had come, the anger and bitter fury returned as well.

So he kept his hands in his pockets, and waited for her to come to him.

She had gone to his home first, having attained the address from Darien, and had been shocked by the run down home. But even with the rotted boards and patched roof, she had found the women inside, his mother, to be the most beautiful and kind woman she had ever met.

She had explained why she was looking for him, had told her everything, and his mother had understood. She had told Amy where he was, and had wished her luck in conquering her son's willful heart.

But seeing him now, so handsome and darkly tanned, with the sun shining at his back, had what she had planned to tell him choking helplessly in her throat. It had been so long, it had been months, but she could feel the love she had only recently discovered blooming inside her heart.

Determined to follow through, she strode forward and closed the distance between them.

Up close he was even more devastatingly handsome then she remembered, but she could also see the fury darkening his eyes. Prepared for the battle about to come, she spoke lightly, "Hello Greg."

"Amy." His voice was chilled enough to freeze a person at twenty paces, "Where's Donovan?"

She kept her eyes on his despite the challenge there and answered him in an equally cool tone. "It's over between him and me." She cocked a brow. "I came to speak with you rationally Greg. I hope you're up to it."

He had forgotten how easily she could manage to make him feel like an idiot. "Go ahead and talk then." He walked past her and up the docks, silently fuming because his heart had leapt at her confession.

Why had she thought he would act like an adult about this? Following him, she snapped, "Gregory, stop right now! I have something to tell you!"

"If it's anything like what you told me last time we saw each other, save it. I don't want to hear it." Seeing her and knowing she had come had his insides jumping, but he wouldn't trust himself. Not again.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!"

"No, you're the one that does that." He tossed back over his shoulder.

Furious because he was right, she shouted, "Damn it Greg! Stop!" when he ignored her, she reached out and took hold of his arm, gripping tightly and halting him. "I said 'stop!'"

He whirled to face her, his face livid. "_What_ do you want from me?! What the fuck is it now?! You already told me I wasn't good enough for you, wasn't that enough?!"

"I'll accept that. I deserve that." She nodded slowly. "But I want you to hear me tell you how wrong I was."

"So have you come to tell me you've come to your senses?" he sneered this, surprising her. "Have you come to ask for forgiveness?"

"Yes, I have." No matter how much anger was filling her, she would remain calm. He was hurt, she reminded herself, and he was lashing out at her. "Now are you going to listen to me?"

"Why should I? You once admitted I wasn't good enough for you, you once told me if I didn't have a pedigree I wouldn't measure for what your parents wanted." He leaned close to her, darkly pleased by the fear that entered her eyes. "And I never will."

"I don't care." She shot back, surprising him this time. "It doesn't matter what my parents want, because what I want is _you_."

He was silent, absorbing what she had said, so she took the opportunity and continued. "Greg, these past weeks without you have been, simply, torture. I haven't been able to stop thinking of you, dreaming of you, and wanting you. No matter how much Donovan made me laugh and made me remember, I realized that it was you." She reached up and cupped his cheek, melting his heart with the simple gesture. "It's always been you Greg, from the first moment. I was just too stubborn to see it."

He couldn't think past her eyes, the deep blue pulling him in and drowning him in a love that consumed his entire life. "I thought I wasn't good enough."

She shut her eyes a moment against the guilt of what she had said to him. "I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for that, and how much of an idiot I've been." This time she reached up both her hands to cup his cheeks. "You've always been good enough, too good for me. I don't deserve you Greg."

The whispered confession had the breath simply leaving his body, the anger and bitterness he had been determined to hold onto dissolving in one instant. Because he didn't trust himself to speak, he allowed her to continue.

"I always promised myself I would find someone who measured to my expectations, to my parent's expectations." She smiled softly. "But I found something even better. I found a man who makes me feel alive, a man who brings me joy and laughter, and a man I can respect as well as cherish."

When he opened his mouth to speak, she cut him off. "No, please. Let me finish." She took a deep, calming breath, than slowly dropped down on one knee before him, keeping one of his hands in hers. Looking up at him, she nearly smiled when she saw the expression of utter shock on his face. "I want you to know that I've hoped, all my life, to find a love that would last a lifetime, that would mean more to me then anything else. I want you to know that I've found that with you, and so much more."

"Amy-"

"No, let me get this out or I'll never be able too." She shut her eyes and prayed for the strength to continue. "I'll understand if you don't want me, I'll understand if you don't love me anymore. But even a tiny little bit would do. I'll take whatever you can give me Greg." She looked up at him once again, tried to read his face, but the sun was shining in her eyes and preventing her too. "I want a life with you, like the one my parents have, like the one Serena and Darien have found with one another. I want to build a future with you, and have your children." Inhaling a shaky breath, she spoke, "Greg, will you marry me?"

A calm silence followed, the only sound the gulls overhead and the water pressing against the docks. She could hear the blast of a ships horn, could hear the breeze whisper through the high reeds of the grass, but could hear nothing from him.

When he finally spoke it was with a quiet, definitive answer. "No."

She squeezed her eyes shut and struggled to hold back the tears, releasing his hand from hers and bowing her head. She had known she would risk his rejection, she had known she could risk that the love he'd had for had died because of her own ignorance and stupidity. But what she hadn't been prepared for was the immense pain that would follow.

A single tear slid down her cheek, and she was so absorbed in the slicing pain she didn't realize he had bent on one knee before her, until his hand cupped her cheek and his thumb wiped the tear away. Startled, she opened her eyes to meet his, staring numbly as he took one of her hands in his and held it gently.

"You have to say it." He spoke softly, his dark eyes locked steadily on hers.

She studied his eyes, and saw finally the need for what only she could give him. Slowly, her heart began to heal as she whispered the words that would begin her life again. "I love you Greg." She blew out a small breath, felt all the pieces that had been scattered in the past months come neatly together. "I love you Greg."

Overwhelmed with emotion, he raced his lips over her cheeks, her eyes, her nose. "Again. Say it again."

Laughing now, she threw her arms around his neck and clung. "I love you!"

He laughed as well as he stood and gathered her close, closing his mouth over hers and sinking into her, inch by slow inch. In his arms he could feel his future again, and in his arms he could feel the most cherished, precious thing in his life.

"God I love you." The admission was torn from him between kisses, his voice raw with the tangle of emotions racing through him. "You're everything there is Amy. Everything."

She ran her hands through his windblown hair, inching back to grin up at him. "So I guess this means you'll marry me right?"

He nuzzled her neck. "What do you think?"

"I think I can manage to get us hitched in two months if you're up to it."

He lifted his head to meet her eyes, amused and gloriously happy by the challenge there. "One month."

She raised a brow, kissing him soundly on the lips once again. "Deal."

  
  


* * * * * *

  


The End   
By: SailorPerfect 

**Last Notes:** I want to thank everyone who e-mailed and reviewed this fic, you guys were my inspiration to continue! I hope this ending satisfies because it certainly satisfied my own heart. ::sighs::

Now stay tuned for the next and last story in the Reflections Trilogy, Reflections of a Wish. Lita Bass has got to be the most proud, independent, stubborn, outspoken character I've ever written, with Kennedy Steele being the most suave, debonair, devastatingly handsome type. Stay tuned to see how these two handle the dangerous passion they create. The first chapter will be coming out soon, I promise! ~SailorP


End file.
